A to Z KuukaixYaya oneshots
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: There hasn't been much KuukaixYaya fics since some fans had moved on to KuukaixUtau. However, I'm a 100 percent die-hard KuukaixYaya fan! I hope readers would give this pairing a chance and give my fic a try. R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Ace

Hiya, just as I promised, a multi-chapter fic although not really, it's just drabbles. I'm planning to wait until my Ouran High School Host Club fic has been finished before writing the multi-chapter fic I'm planning. In the meantime, enjoy!

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

She was the ace.

Keyword being was.

Basically in poker card games, the ace has the higher rank than the king, queen and jack. However in guardians, it is a totally different thing. Ace means nothing; at least that's what the ace herself thought. She knew only recently that even though she chara changed, she never really did something beneficial to the group.

But now she didn't have to think about it that much because she is no longer an ace. To specify, a former ace.

Yep, Yuiki Yaya has finally graduated from elementary school and had moved on to middle school thus, no longer a guardian and an ace. And she is nothing like the former ace (herself).

She had let down her hair although she still wore a ribbon clip. Yaya wanted to grow up but deep inside of her still wants to be babied. And that's why Pepe didn't disappear when she announced she wanted to grow up much to the chara's horror at the time.

"Yaya is bored." Yaya sighed as she listened to the opening ceremony.

She still talks in third point of view.

"Don't worry, Pepe is sure that this will be over soon, dechu." Pepe reassured.

"But Yaya hates listening to these boring talks." Yaya whined softly, trying not to attract any attention. It would be plain weird for a middle school student to talk to nothing and in third person point of view. "Yaya wished Yaya could've come later after the ceremony."

"But your mama wouldn't want you to be late, dechu." Pepe reminded.

Yaya groaned at the reminder and at the speech. Finally after many hours, to Yaya that is, the principal finished his opening speech. Yaya found it useless since opening speeches are held every year in elementary school already. She just wants to get up and search for her former guardian friends.

"Hey! Yaya!" Yaya brightened up at Kuukai's voice.

"Hi, Hi, Kuukai!" Yaya waved.

"Wow, you look different than you were. It's a nice change." Kuukai grinned and ruffled her hair. Yaya pouted at his actions but did nothing to stop him. "What do you think of middle school so far?" He asked.

"Great until the principal had to give an opening speech." Yaya folded her arms, pouting.

"I know but if I have to suffer that every year, you are welcome to join me." Kuukai wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No thanks, Yaya would prefer to let Kuukai suffer himself. Yaya is definitely skipping next year's speech." Yaya grinned.

Kuukai looked at her in mock horror. "You would leave your best friend to suffer alone?" Kuukai put his hand on his chest, feigning hurt. "I-I don't know what to say, I'm so shocked that I can hardly breath."

"Kuukai, you kidder." Yaya laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Hey, you can't blame me for being glad that the last of the guardian finally joined us. Took ya long enough." Kuukai teased.

"Blame Yaya's mom for giving birth to me later." Yaya huffed.

"She probably needs one year time to decide if she is ready to suffer." Kuukai joked.

"Hey, that's not funny!"

Kuukai laughed, "But your reaction is."

"Oooh! You're going to get it now!" Yaya raised a fist threateningly and chased Kuukai everywhere.

-x-

"Wow, I never thought Yaya could run this fast." Daichi remarked.

"That is because since she is the eldest in the guardians last year, she thought that she should start making herself useful, at least that's what she said, dechu." Pepe explained.

"Yaya thought that she was useless?"

"Yeah, dechu." Pepe sighed, "Yaya has already decided to grow up. Pepe is happy for her but a little sad as well, Pepe is scared of what is going to happen to Pepe if she finally made up her mind, dechu."

"Don't worry, she won't do it." Daichi tried to reassure.

Pepe still kept her head down, "Even Pepe is unsure now, dechu. Sometimes Pepe wished Pepe isn't what Pepe is."

"But it's what you are that makes you, isn't it? I'm happy that you are the way you are now." Daichi said.

"Thank you, dechu." Pepe smiled, for once today.

-x-

Yaya panted as she leaned against the tree. Damn Kuukai for being so fast! Damn her for being so slow! And here she thought that her training last year would pay off but it seems nothing could catch up to Kuukai.

"You've improved a lot but is that all you've got?" Kuukai said from a distance, not the least bit tired.

"M-Monster." Yaya managed to wheeze out, slumping down.

"Me? Monster? Says the one who is able to devour sweets in a minute." Kuukai pointed out.

"Aw, shut up. Kuukai should stop teasing Yaya or Yaya will get mad." Yaya puffed her cheeks out.

Kuukai chuckled and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "How was your last year in elementary school? As I recall, you should be the eldest in Guardians right? Did you cause any troubles?"

"Not as much as Yaya did when Yaya was with you guys."

Kuukai, confused at Yaya's tone, said. "You didn't cause any trouble."

"Never mind."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's just a thought."

"Come on, you're acting really weird today and I'm getting scared. Tell me!" Kuukai whined, yes, whined.

Yaya looked at him in slight fear. "That should be Yaya's line since Kuukai WHINED."

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"Yaya just thought that Yaya was useless before you guys graduated. Don't say anything, Yaya knows very well that it's the truth. So Yaya decided to start making herself useful last year but Yaya is not sure if she succeeded."

"I don't think that you are useless at all…"

"Don't try to comfort Yaya. Yaya would not like to think herself as a baby now."

Kuukai smiled, "But deep down you must've wanted to felt like it because Pepe is still here right?"

"That's the truth, Yaya still wants to be babied but also wants to be mature at the same time."

"It's alright to have the both of them."

"Are you serious?" Yaya looked at him incredulously. "This isn't Amu-chii's want-to-be self we are talking about. It isn't just about different interests, it's about personalities." Yaya clarified.

Kuukai shrugged, "As far as I know, Nagihiko managed to be Nadeshiko and himself at the same time."

"That's true…"

"But no matter whether you will become a baby-like personality or mature-like, I'll still like you all the same."

Yaya blushed, "Thanks Kuukai, that means a lot to Yaya."

"Aw, Yaya is blushing." Kuukai teased, ruffling Yaya's head again.

"It's caused by you no less." Yaya whined.

"Who's the cute little baby?" Kuukai pulled Yaya closer and grinned when he felt Yaya's face heating up. He knew that Yaya is in love with him and wanted to wait till she graduated for him to confess his own feelings. But for now, he would rather enjoy teasing Yaya first.

* * *

Please REVIEW~!


	2. Babysitting

I'm glad that there's some people who still loves KuukaixYaya and thanks to those who have reviewed my fic, I would like to ask you not to stop reviewing cause it motivates me to write more and faster~!

**XxXBlue 'N' Green DinysawrzXxX: I'm glad you found it adorable~ I'm that kind of person who likes the least popular pairing more than the more popular one though even I hope KuukaixYaya will become big cause Yaya is just cute!**

**CattyGothLoli: I'm happy that you've enjoyed it~**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Babysitting is a tiresome job.

Oh Yaya knew that very well since she has to babysit Tsubasa today because her parents are out on a date. Now she knows how her past babysitter felt like when she babysat her. Her parents weren't comfortable in handling the job to Yaya alone so they called another babysitter to help.

This made Yaya indignant.

The doorbell rang and Yaya grudgingly stepped over the door and opened it. She held a frown on her face until she finally recognized the babysitter. It is Kuukai Souma, her boyfriend, they had got together a few months after she started middle school but her parents didn't know.

"Yo, I heard you need help." Kuukai winked.

"You are the babysitter?" Yaya exclaimed before eyeing in skeptically, teasingly I might add.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Kuukai protested and folded his arms, "I can be a better babysitter than you. I'll have you know that I've babysat more than you can count on your hands." Kuukai said proudly.

"Did they have to hire cleaners too?" Yaya teased.

Kuukai poked her forehead, "You're being mean and no, they didn't. I'm too responsible to leave the house in a mess and not cleaning it up."

"So you DID make a mess." Yaya pointed out, laughing.

"T-That was the brats' doing." Kuukai defended.

"B-But Kuukai is stuttering." Yaya grinned at the defeated look on Kuukai's face. "It's okay though, Yaya is glad you are the one who is going to babysit with Yaya. Yaya wouldn't like to have a stranger."

"I wouldn't like it too." Kuukai smiled and kissed her forehead, "Where's the little cutie?"

Yaya huffed, "Cutie? Hardly. He can be as bad as Amu-chii's sister."

"Jealous, are we?" Kuukai ruffled Yaya's hair. He liked it when Yaya left her hair down, it made her look older than she looks when she tied her hair in two pigtails.

"Yaya? Jealous? Not of Tsubasa." Yaya stuck out her tongue.

"Really mature." Kuukai teased.

"Stop teasing and get to work." Yaya grinned, "Tsubasa is not the only one you have to babysit."

"I know what I'm getting into when I agreed to your parents." Kuukai picked Yaya up bridal style and plopped her onto the couch. "Don't go anywhere while I cook something, what do you want to eat."

"Anything you can manage without it being poisonous." Yaya laughed.

Kuukai groaned, "For the last time, I took Home Ec lessons and passed."

"And Yaya remembers that you got only 50 percent because you failed the practical." Yaya pointed out smugly. She herself wasn't that good either but at least she knows that separating the eggs doesn't mean that you put them two on one side of the counter and another two at the other.

"At least I know my stuff." Kuukai defended.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Yaya asked.

"Fine, forget cooking. We'll order takeout, on me." Kuukai grinned when Yaya gave a cheer.

They ordered pizza and after that, they went to check on Tsubasa to find him playing with his power ranger models Kuukai bought for him. Yaya had insisted that Tsubasa wouldn't need those but Kuukai insisted because Tsubasa will be going to be his brother-in-law. Yaya had looked at him weirdly at the reason but laughed nonetheless.

"I told you it would help by buying those models." Kuukai boasted.

Yaya shook her head, "Yaya thinks that you have too much money."

"Hey, my money is for my girl to spend." Kuuaki slung an arm around Yaya's waist and hoisted her up to his lap. "And since my girl refuses to spend any of my money besides sweets, I have no choice but to spend in on her family."

"You still owe Yaya ice cream." Yaya pointed out.

"Yes, yes, chocolate one right?" Kuukai winked.

Yaya nodded enthusiastically.

Kuukai pointed at himself.

Yaya stared.

Kuukai grinned.

Yaya shook her head and turned away.

"Hey!"

"Kuukai is not sweet, Kuukai is salty!" Yaya complained.

"You tasted me?"

"Yaya licked you once when you were asleep." Yaya grinned happily in contrast to Kuukai's look of horror and fear for the girl's humanity. If it was Ikuto, he would understand after many times Amu complained about him licking her in her sleep. But Yaya too?

"Have you become Ikuto's apprentice?"

Yaya blinked, "No, but now that you mention it…"

"No, I didn't mention it!" The last thing he needed is Yaya appearing on his balcony while he is changing!

Yaya smiled and nuzzled my neck. "Are you afraid that I'll start acting like him?"

"I don't want you to appear at night randomly while I'm changing." I admitted, "Though I'll be glad if you do that when you're older and after you've told your parents about us."

"They are already busy enough with Tsubasa now…" Yaya sighed.

"Aw don't worry, you still have me to spoil you."

"Yeah and soon you'll do the same to Tsubasa too." Yaya folded her arms.

I laughed, "You are the only one I would truly spoil."

"That sounded cheesy." Yaya smiled and kissed his cheek, "But I like it."

"So what does the baby want to do now?" Kuukai teased.

"Um…do what babies wouldn't normally do." Yaya answered.

"What if your parents scold me for teaching you these stuffs?"

Yaya thought for a moment before grinning. "They won't know but if they do, just tell them that you can't control yourself."

"That will make it worse!"

Yaya giggled and leaned her face closer to Kuukai's, "Don't worry, I don't think that they will mind if it's you."

"If you say so." Kuukai grinned and leaned in closer until their lips met in a warm kiss.

Yep, babysitting is fun too.

* * *

Done again! Don't forget to REVIEW, people!


	3. Children's day

An update again~ Whew, I managed to type this out when I was working toady xD I loved (note the past tense) children's day and I Love KuukaixYaya! Alright people, enough chattering from me, please enjoy the fic!

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: I always wanted to see Yaya do that xD And probably when Kuukai propose to her just to give them a shockk ;D **

**CattyGothLoli: Haha, I don't know how I suddenly thought of it~ **

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Today it's Yaya's most favorite day: Children's day!

Yes, children day and not Christmas day. Why? Because you have to buy presents for Christmas day while children only have to receive presents on children's day. She is a child and she is more than proud to admit it.

"Yaya, what are you going to do today, dechu?" Pepe asked.

"See if anyone got Yaya a present, of course." Yaya beamed happily.

"But the guardians are also children, dechu." Pepe pointed out.

Yaya slumped in disappointment after remembering that fact. "Oh yeah, Yaya forgot. Now Yaya won't be getting any presents…Ah ha! Kuukai!" Yaya suddenly exclaimed and ran towards the middle school hoping that Kuukai hasn't left yet.

Yaya stood at the entrance, waiting for Kuukai to come out. It's already their dismissal time anyway and many students are seen walking out of the school. Yaya made sure to watch closely so that she won't be able to miss Kuukai and she had already asked Pepe to look for him.

"Hey Yaya, waiting for me? I'm touched." Kuukai walked out with Daichi and Pepe following him.

Yaya grinned and ran over to him, "Present? It's children's day."

"Huh? So that's why you were waiting for me? Thanks a lot." Kuukai sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Yaya but I didn't buy for you any presents."

"You didn't?" Yaya sniffed.

"H-Hey, don't cry." Kuukai panicked, "Alright, alright, how about I buy for you some sweets?"

"Really? Yay!" Yaya cheered.

Kuukai shook his head in amusement. "Yeah come on. I don't have anything else to do anyway."

"Let's go then!" Yaya took his hand and dashed towards the candy store with Daichi and Pepe flying after them.

"H-Hey Yaya! At least let ME do the dragging!" Kuukai shouted.

-x-

"Sweets~ Sweets~ Sweets~" Yaya sang as she opened her bag of sweets. Kuukai only laughed at her childish antics and even made a comment about it earning a pout and a 'quiet' from her.

"Pepe wants sweets too." Pepe whined.

"Here, have one." Yaya took one out and handed it to Pepe.

Kuukai went in front of her and opened his mouth, pointing at it with his finger.

"No." Yaya turned away and grinned when Kuukai made a protesting sound.

"Why don't you just buy another bag?" Daichi asked, floating over to the pouting Kuukai.

"Nah, I just want it from Yaya's." Kuukai went over and took one out from her bag without permission, popping the sweet into his mouth. Grinning when Yaya made a disapproving noise.

"Kuukai, you meanie!"

"As I remember, meanies refuse to share." Kuukai pointed out.

Yaya huffed, "One candy for another bag of sweets." Yaya demanded.

"Sorry, no deal."

"Kuuuuuuukaaaaaaaai!" Yaya whined.

"Lalalalalalala~" Kuukai sang, pretending not to listen to her.

"Please don't sing, it's scaring Yaya."

Kuukai frowned, "Hey, my singing isn't that bad!"

"Don't listen to him." Daichi interjected, "I've heard him sing in the showers before and it gave me nightmares. It's worse than the drama, what did you call that, phantom of the opera."

"Daichi!"

"Yaya isn't any better, she kept singing the cuppycake song." Pepe said.

"Pepe!"

Daichi turned to Pepe, "No! Kuukai is worse!"

Pepe folded her arms, "No! Yaya is worse!"

"Oi!" Their partner growled.

"Run away!" Daichi and Pepe floated away.

Kuukai shook a threatening fist at their direction playfully before turning back to Yaya. "So this year will be your second last year of children's day, huh." Kuukai remarked.

"Yeah so next year, you better buy for Yaya more sweets!" Yaya pointed at Kuukai.

"I'm not so sure; I might be flying to Hawaii in October." Kuukai teased, "I'm kidding!" Kuukai quickly said after watching Yaya's expecting face turns into horror.

"You wish you would fly to Hawaii. Kuukai just want to see the girls there."

"Yeah, my lifelong dream."

Yaya pouted and kicked Kuukai's shin. "Stupid."

"Ow, that hurt! What did you put inside your shoe?" Kuukai groaned, rubbing his sore shin.

"That's what you get for forcing me to play with you soccer." Yaya grinned in triumphant when Kuukai slumped in defeat. In return to her candies, Kuukai would always drag Yaya to play soccer with him.

Kuukai huffed, "I think I should ask Hinamori to play with me next time."

"You cheapskate!" Yaya squealed angrily and kicked the other shin.

"Ow! Why does this hurt worse than the one before?"

"Humph, stupid Kuukai!" Yaya stomped off.

"Hey, Yaya! Wait!" Kuukai groaned, trying to catch up with her. "Yaaaaayaaaa! I'm soooooorry!" Kuukai shouted.

Yaya turned her head, "Not buying it!" And continued to walk off.

"Just wait till I catch up with you." Kuukai swore.

And naturally, Kuukai caught up with Yaya in no time even with his sore shin. Yaya just got tired easily. Kuukai grabbed her arm and grinned in triumphant as Yaya continue to catch her breath.

"Looks like you are going to need Hinamori's training routine as well."

"N-N-NO!"

"You are lucky that today my shin is sore so tomorrow we're going to start the training! I will personally go over to the school." Kuukai smirked.

"M-Meanie!" Yaya struggled.

"Uh, uh, you are not getting away that easily." Kuukai grabbed her around the waist and with his un-supporting, shins, the both of them fell to the ground, laughing.

Yaya giggled, "Kuukai, stop it!"

"Not until you say that you're sorry."

"Yaya is sorry NOT!"

"Then I'm not getting off then."

"Kuukai, you're very heavy!"

"Thanks." Kuukai grinned, "How about I give you another present?"

Yaya's eyes brightened, "Really? What is it?"

"This." Kuukai said and swooped down to capture Yaya's lips in a kiss. Yaya gave a surprised squeal at the sudden moisture on her lips. But returned it notheless. The charas closed their eyes and fled the scene leaving both on their own.

* * *

Finished the chapter! How was it? Does any chapter needs to go under editing? Tell me! I wanna know~ Please REVIEW!


	4. Daichi and Pepe

Whew, finally done with this chapter. I'm feeling a little tired from finishing three chapters today, two from the other fics, and I hope that more readers will review! KUUKAIxYAYA FOREVER!

**AnimelovingCat: Aw, I'm happy that you think that it's cute and made you remember this pairing!**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: heehee, thanks for reviewing and Kuukai needs to be dragged at least ONCE! xD**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Daichi and Pepe are Kuukai's and Yaya's charas respectively.

Both are restless, cheerful and sometimes scheming. And what could they be scheming about? Ah…they would always scheme ways of getting their masters together, in a way cupid does but without a bow and arrow. They would've just went straight ahead and tell their partners' love interests how they really felt but their partners had threatened them not to with soccer and sweets.

"Pepe, what should we do today? We've already made Kuukai appear in Yaya's house with chara change and Yaya at Kuukai's house with your chara change but they are still oblivious!" Daichi huffed, he hated being defeated.

"Hmm, Pepe thinks we should make them do more than just going to each others' houses, dechu." Pepe said.

"What do you mean?"

"Um…we could make them kiss each other, dechu?" Pepe suggested.

"We would if it is possible, even with chara change, Kuukai still has his personality in it and I don't think he will kiss any girl anyhow." Daichi pointed out. "Not to mention, I will be scolded again."

"But Kuukai likes Yaya, right dechu?"

Daichi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, but he still refuses to believe that Yaya feels the same way!"

Pepe sighed, "Same with Yaya, dechu."

"This is confusing! Kuukai can tell when his friends like someone and yet he couldn't tell who Yaya likes even after it is so obvious!" Daichi whined, "I hate denials!"

"Me too, dechu."

-x-

"Hey, Kuukai. Do you think Daichi and Pepe has been acting weird lately?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, they are weird alright." Kuukai replied, frowning at the incidents. "It's like they are trying to put us together for some reason." Kuukai said, he knew what Daichi really wanted to do but chose not to tell.

"Maybe they're just bored; they will get over it soon." Yaya said, also knowing the real reason of Pepe's strange behavior but also chose not to tell Kuukai.

Daichi and Pepe floated behind them.

"Such idiots, dechu." Pepe commented.

"Yes, idiots." Daichi echoed.

"We can hear you two." Kuukai and Yaya turned around to frown at the charas.

"Eep!" Daichi and Pepe squeaked, clutching onto one another.

Yaya sighed, "We are not THAT angry…"

Pepe smiled, floating to Yaya and sat on her head, playing with her ribbon that she used to tie her ponytail. Daichi, for his part, floated to Kuukai and sat on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear.

"Daichi!" Kuukai exclaimed, blushing.

"What did he say?" Yaya asked, tilting her head.

_She looks cute._ Kuukai thought. "Nothing."

"If you say so…" Yaya was about to drop the matter until Pepe intervened.

"No! Pepe wants to know, dechu!" Pepe whined and when Yaya gave her a strange look, Pepe replied. "Don't Yaya also wants to find out too? I know Yaya is also curious to what Daichi said! Coooome oooon, dechu!"

"I-It's really nothing!" Kuukai tried to reassure the small chara.

"If you really want to know," Daichi grinned and before Kuukai can stop him, he shouted. "I ASKED KUUKAI TO STOP BEING SHY AND KISS YAYA MADLY~!"

"Daichi!"

Yaya, for her part, was blushing as red as Kuukai. "W-What?"

"Kuukai and Yaya lying on a bed~ F, U, C, K, I, N, G! First come pleasure, then comes marriage then both of them with a baby carriage!" The two charas sang happily in contrast to the look of horror at their partners' faces.

"When and where did you learn that?" Kuukai and Yaya shouted, chasing after them, fist raised.

"KYAAAAAA!" Daichi and Pepe floated away.

"It's useless trying to outrun them on the ground when they can fly." Yaya panted.

"When I get home…" Kuukai sighed and shook his head, turning to Yaya. "Hey, you alright there? You like you're about to keel over." He remarked at the half-standing Yaya.

Yaya pouted, "Yaya doesn't have as much energy as you."

"Even more reason to train you." Kuukai grinned.

"No thanks, Yaya would rather Kuukai to torture Amu-chii."

"What're you saying? That's not torture at all." Kuukai huffed.

"Only to you." Yaya pointed out before putting on her best puppy dog face. "Kuukaaai, please piggyback Yaya."

Kuukai's eyes widened. "Are you serious? My bones would break!"

"Hey! Yaya is not fat!"

"With all the sweets you consume…"

"Kuuuukaaaai! Yaya don't care! Yaya wants a piggyback ride!" Yaya whined.

Kuukai sighed dramatically. "You are paying for the hospital bills later."

"Yaya told you that Yaya is NOT fat! Yaya is underweight too!"

"Lying is bad for children." Kuukai chided.

"Yaya don't lie." Yaya said firmly and jumped onto Kuukai's back.

"Hey! Yaya, don't do that, you gave me a fright."

Yaya only hung on tighter, "Piggy back ride!"

"Fine, but at least loosen your arm around my neck."

"Go horsie!"

"Now I'm a horse." Kuukai grumbled goodheartedly and started to walk until Yaya asked him to run. They are finally at Yaya's house. "Yaya? We're at your house already, aren't you going to…" Kuukai looked behind and sighed when he saw Yaya sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, he used the keys he found in Yaya's pocket to open the house since her parents are not at home. Then, he brought her to her room.

"Targets: in." Daichi whispered to Pepe who had been following them all along.

"Door knob is tied tightly to a heavy object so they cannot open, dechu." Pepe said.

"Operation getting them all alone until the next day, success." Daichi and Pepe grinned.

Kuukai frowned as he tried to tug on the door, "Strange, did the door get stuck?" He looked at the windows before sighing, "It's not like I can use the windows since Daichi is not here."

"Eh…Kuukai?" Yaya rubbed her eyes as she rose from the bed.

"Oh, Yaya. Your door is stuck, does it happen often?"

"Eh, no. This is the first time." Yaya walked over to the door and attempted to open it. "Ugh."

"Looks like I'll be staying here for the night." Kuukai announced.

Yaya blinked, "Eh! B-But what if mama and papa come back and sees you here tomorrow? Yaya will be in big trouble!" Yaya gasped.

"We'll just explain that the door is stuck and it's not like they don't trust be so it'll be fine." Kuukai reassured with a grin that sends Yaya's heart into flutters every time he does that.

Unknown to the both of them, their charas has snuck in from the window, making sure their partners don't notice them. They quietly tied Kuukai's shoelaces together, which he didn't take out his shoes before entering because he was carrying Yaya, and waited at the corner for Kuukai to move.

Kuukai did, "Hey Yaya-WOAH!" His sentence was cut off with him suddenly falling towards Yaya.

The end result?

It didn't go as the charas' expected, they wanted them to have an accidental kiss, and instead Kuukai's face fell into Yaya's chest. Yaya gave a squeak at the sudden weight on her second privates, the first being between the legs of course. The charas are more than satisfied.

"Ah! I'm sorry, that wasn't on purpose!" Kuukai defended after he got up.

"Y-Yaya knows…your shoelaces are tied together." Yaya pointed out nervously.

"Huh? Since when…?" Kuukai looked down before thinking for a moment, "It must be Daichi and Pepe. Looks like we have to ban them from soccer and sweets from now on." Kuukai said teasingly, wanting their charas to come out from their hiding place.

"AH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Yaya, please don't do it to Pepe, dechu." Pepe pleaded.

Kuukai and Yaya looked at each other before smirking at them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Daichi and Pepe wailed.

* * *

Poor charas xD Anyways, please REVIEW!


	5. Ebay

This idea came to me when I was browsing ebay and came across a Yaya doll or figurine, couldn't remember xD Anyways I've just thought up of a multi chapter KuukaixYaya fic! The summary goes like this:

Yaya's parents passed away during the final year of her elementary school. The former guardians have been too busy to visit to know of this as well. But when Yaya graduated to their middle school... KuukaixYaya, IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima

How is it? Please tell me what you think! I really need to know if you guys liked it cause I'm that kind of person who doesn't write if no one likes it!

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Isn't that better than an accidental kiss? xD Kisses in all chapters would be BORING~ Kuukai is just too busy staring at Yaya to notice the small chara.**

**Capricon: Really? I thought that it's just drabbles because they are less than 1,000 words... Thanks for the compliment! Love ya!**

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: I'm SOOOO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT~! Any part with Ikuto involved it funny ;D**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Kuukai loved Ebay mainly because it's convenient, you don't have to go out and get your stuff as it delivers to your doorsteps instead, and he can always use Kaidou's credit card if he doesn't have enough. However, it can also be very creepy as well. They have everything and by everything, it's literally everything.

Evidence: Kuukai has a Yaya plush doll, which he had bought from Ebay.

Another Evidence: Yaya has a Kuukai plus doll, which she had brought from Ebay.

Creepy, isn't it? But Kuukai is still happy that he found the Yaya plush doll.

"Kuukai~!" Yaya appeared at his balcony with her Kuukai plush doll that she always brings with her. So Yaya DID get Ikuto to be her master despite many times of begging her not to.

"Yaya, how many times do I have to tell you to stop looking for Ikuto?" Kuukai sighed as he slides open the balcony glass.

"But Yaya didn't, Ikuto came and taught me instead." Yaya replied.

"That stupid cat, wait till I tell Hinamori about it." Kuukai muttered.

Yaya skipped in and jumped on his bed, also squashing her Kuukai plush doll at the same time. "Your bed is as fluffy as usual~ Kuukai!" Yaya sang.

Kuukai winced, "It's kind of disturbing seeing a plush doll of yourself getting squashed."

"Don't worry, Kuu-chan isn't hurt." Yaya said, petting the plush doll. For some reason, Yaya insisted of giving the plush doll a different name and Kuukai didn't mind much as long as she doesn't call him by that nickname. "Did you take good care of Yaa-chan?"

"Yes, yes, I bathed her everyday as you ordered." Kuukai grinned and held out the Yaya plush doll.

"Give Yaya! Give Yaya!" Yaya stretched out her hand trying to get the plush doll.

"Nuh uh, it's mine." Kuukai held the plush doll close to his chest.

Yaya folded her arms and looked away. "Humph."

"Don't tell me you're angry now." Kuukai teased, poking her cheeks with the Yaya plush doll still held tightly against his chest. "Or are you jealous and wish you're this doll now?"

"It's not a doll, it's Yaa-chan." Yaya corrected, "And Yaya is not jealous!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kuukai said and inch closer to Yaya who shifted away from him. "Yaya, you're angry, aren't you?"

"No." Yaya humped and shifted away further.

Kuukai took Kuu-chan away from her earning a horrified 'hey!' from her and brought it to his chest. Then, he positioned the dolls so that they are facing each other making them kiss.

Yaya blushed, "Give Yaya back Yaya's Kuu-chan!"

"Sorry, but Kuu-chan wants to spend more time with Yaa-chan." Kuukai grinned knowing that this is going to make Yaya blush and leave him time for him to jump on his girlfriend, which he did much to Yaya's surpise.

"Ah! Kuukai!" Yaya squeaked when he towers over her with his hands pressed on the sides of her head on the bed.

"How about us doing what they're doing too?" Kuukai smirked.

"Mou, Yaya is still angry with Kuukai." Yaya pouted.

"How about I make your anger go away?" Kuukai asked and pressed his lips on Yaya's. Yaya was stubborn and kept her lips tightly shut, not letting Kuukai any entrance.

Kuukai broke the kiss and pouted, "Yaya!"

"No kissy until Kuukai buys for Yaya sweets."

"But I don't want to leave you here alone in the house." Kuukai objected.

"You don't have to leave the house." Yaya hinted.

Kuukai raised an eyebrow, "Ebay? I hope you know that Kaidou is getting mad at me for using his credit cards although I don't really care…I'm lazy to get up from this position."

"But Yaya wants sweeeeeets."

Kuukai sighed and got up, pulling Yaya up with him too. "You owe me ten kisses."

"Yaya can give you more than that." Yaya smiled, pecking his cheek.

"I'm holding you onto that." Kuukai said and sat on his chair, making Yaya sit on his lap so that she can choose whatever sweets she likes. However, while Yaya is choosing, Kuukai wouldn't stop kissing her neck.

"Kuukai! Yaya can't concentrate!" Yaya whined.

"Too bad." Kuukai said in between kisses.

Yaya squirmed in her seat, "Buuuut Kuuukaaaai!"

"Sorry, not going to stop anytime soon."

"HEY YOU MIND KEEPING IT DOWN WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Kaidou's voice shouted from downstairs.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Kuukai shouted back.

"But hey, I've been wondering how Yaya-chan gets into his room without going through the front door." Rento's voice asked in curiousity.

The both of them froze.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SNEAKING YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN?" Kaidou shouted and footsteps can be heard. Soon, the door opened to reveal Kuukai's oldest brother. Yaya has already long learnt not to be intimidated, in fact, she thought of him as a big teddy bear.

"Kaidou-nii!" Yaya grinned.

"Yo," Kaidou greeted nicely because he can never be rough with a girl. "Kuukai! Ebay again? Do you know how much you freaking spend on that shit?"

Kuukai waved his hand lazily, "I'll pay you back."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE MY CREDIT CARD SECRETLY!"

"Hey! I'm using it openly!"

"That's it! Get downstairs now!" Kaidou pointed at Kuukai.

"You got it! I'm going to show you what happens when you interrupt our moment!" Kuukai growled.

"Go! Go! Kuukai!" The rest of the brothers and Yaya cheered because they knew for sure Kaidou is going to win again. They didn't really want a demoralized Kuukai in the house.

And thus, another battle starts.

* * *

BOO YEAH~ CUE CYBORG! Just kidding, anyway to repeat my announcement incase you guys forgot, I'm going to copy and paste it because I'm just as lazy as or lazier than Kuukai and Yaya.

I've just thought up of a multi chapter KuukaixYaya fic! The summary goes like this:

Yaya's parents passed away during the final year of her elementary school. The former guardians have been too busy to visit to know of this as well. But when Yaya graduated to their middle school... KuukaixYaya, IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima

How is it? Please tell me what you think! I really need to know if you guys liked it cause I'm that kind of person who doesn't write if no one likes it!

Don't forget to REVIEW people! Muack~


	6. Fanfiction

Probably the longest drabbles/one-shot in this fic xD Sorry if this fic has unintentionally insulted any of the authors! I sincerely apologize! -bows- The story is bold is Jealousy may not be an ugly thing by me! And thanks a lot to those people who have reviewed the fic and answered my question. And the result is...

The KuukaixYaya multi-chapter fic has been posted! The title is 'Giving up the better for the best', I hope that you guys will read it and most importantly, REVIEW! It's cruel not to on the first chapter xD Please enjoy!

**AlmostScriptophobic: Thanks, it has been posted and I hope you will R&R it too~! I was really disappointed at it, I wish there will be another chapter on Encore but on Kuukai and Yaya this time ^^**

**RimaBalaBalance: Thanks and there's some good KuukaixYaya fics out there ;D**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: I saw a Yaya doll so it hit me like a ton of bricks xD It's creepy but good at the same time ^^**

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and the story has been posted, please R&R it as well. It's very important to me~!**

**Kimiko Kaninozuka-san: Thank you, I'm sooo happy that you liked this story! And KuukaixYaya FTW! I hope people would write more about them, too little of their pairing on the site, sadly.**

**beachbunnies: Thank you! And I shall keep writing for my life!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Fanfiction.

Kuukai hated it. Why? Because most of the pairings that consists of him are KuukaixUtau! As far as he is concerned, he has never LIKED Utau that way, only Yaya. So why haven't those authors get a clue yet? But hey, at least there are some good KuukaixYaya fictions, especially one called Abracadabra by LadyKisa48! His eyes were glued to the screen when he read that fiction. Hot…Yaya…

Too bad she isn't at that age yet but maybe…

No! Stop the dirty thoughts! Yaya shouldn't be doing that NOW…but it still looked pretty tempting. Gah, back, back! Click on the next fiction!

**Yaya sighed as she sat on the grassy field. She had left after Utau had finished singing her new song despite there are still more. For some reason she don't feel quite happy to be there. Pepe had fallen asleep so she left her with the other charas.**

Kuukai frowned, _since when did Yaya went out alone? I would never allow it._ He thought, completely forgotten about the fact that this is fiction.

_**I wonder what Kuukai is doing now… **_**Yaya shook her head, **_**why is Yaya thinking about Kuukai?**_

Kuukai grinned, so Yaya was thinking about him! Score!

**It had been quite simply really, ever since the guardians caught Kuukai and Utau just a moment before her rehearsal, her heart has this longing feeling as if something is pulling it towards something. At first Yaya thought that it is because Kuukai had another friend and she is just too stingy to share. She was ashamed at the thought and quickly dismissed it.**

Kuukai frowned, for the last time, he isn't in love with Utau!

**"Hey Yaya, what're you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked behind her.**

**"Nagihiko! You gave Yaya a scare." Yaya huffed.**

Kuukai gasped, not only Yaya was alone, she is now alone with Nagihiko? Unacceptable! Yaya shouldn't be alone with any male species but him! Looks like he will have to have a talk with Nagihiko and perhaps Ikuto too…for giving her those stupid lessons.

"**Sorry about that but you were gone after Utau sung her new song." Nagihiko replied, "Did something happen?"**

**Yaya shook her head furiously, "No, no! Yaya just needs some fresh air."**

**Nagihiko gave her look at clearly doubted her lie but nodded, "Okay but you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure Kuukai and Utau haven't escalated to that relationship yet."**

_Smart guy,_ Kuukai concluded but still haven't forgot that alone time he spend with Yaya.

**Yaya looked up at him in surprise, "Wha-"**

"**It's not very difficult to miss if you're paying attention which Amu-chan and Tadase failed to." Nagihiko replied smugly. **

"**Yaya wasn't that obvious." Yaya defended.**

"**So what do you call staring at Kuukai and Utau's back the whole time when we were walking?" Nagihiko pointed out teasingly before ruffling her hair, "It's okay to be jealous."**

"**Yaya wasn't jealous and never would!"**

"**It's not nice to lie." Nagihiko chided.**

**Yaya pouted and turned away. "Yaya wasn't lying either, Nagihiko is being mean." Yaya huffed before looking at Nagihiko from the corner of her eyes, smirking. "And it's way much obvious that Nagihiko has a crush on Rima-tan."**

Okay, that is unexpected. Kuukai never thought that Nagihiko and Rima would make a good pair now that Yaya, both fiction and real, mentioned it. And Yaya is jealous! He had never felt so happy in his life! But still, he forgot the fact that this is a fiction written by a dumbass author!

"**Huh?"**

"**Don't act stupid, Yaya knows." Yaya grinned in satisfactory.**

"**I don't like Rima that way, even if I did, Rima wouldn't like me." **

"**Oh? But what about those longing looks Yaya caught you direct towards Rima-tan?"**

**Nagihiko sighed, "I was hoping for her to stop glaring at me whenever I am near Amu-chan."**

"**Hmm so it's a love triangle, huh?" Yaya pondered aloud.**

"**What love triangle?" **_**This girl has too much fantasy. **_**Nagihiko thought sweat dropping, "And don't think I haven't realized it yet but you are directing the subject away from Kuukai and you."**

"**Yaya wouldn't do that because Yaya doesn't like Kuukai that way." Yaya protested.**

**"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself than me." Nagihiko pointed out.**

**Yaya's cheek flamed, "S-Shut up!"**

**Nagihiko laughed, now he knew why Kuukai liked to tease Yaya. "Sure, sure. But don't stay out here for long, Easter might be back."**

"**Don't worry; they are too stupid to come back." Yaya laughed.**

"**Alright but do you still need me to accompany you?" Nagihiko asked.**

"**Yaya will be fine."**

"**If you're sure…" Nagihiko said hesitantly, looking around for any dangers before walking back to the concert.**

_You better not come back and accompany her or I will make mincemeat out of you!_ Kuukai swore.

**-x-**

_**Yaya should also go back too. **_**Yaya thought as she stood up, preparing to leave. Unexpectedly, the Easter underlings did come back to retrieve the player. They caught sight of Yaya before and stayed behind to observe her.**

"**I wonder how the concert is going." Yaya pondered aloud.**

**"Should you really wonder about that?" Chichimura said from behind her.**

"**God, why do people always try to scare Yaya?" Yaya groaned.**

"**It wasn't our intention to scare her, was it?" Manto asked.**

"**I don't know; it was Chichimura who scared her." Tsukumo replied.**

**Chichimura glared at the both of them, "Shut up! Can't you see this is a good chance to impress the boss?" Chichimura smirked at the guarded Yaya, "She doesn't have her chara with her anyway."**

"**And even if she did, it's just a big baby." Manto laughed.**

"**What's so funny about being a baby?" Yaya exclaimed.**

**Tsukumo laughed, "Did you just hear what she said?"**

"**What's wrong with being a baby? It's simple; no one would want to be with a baby. Look at Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau and the other female member of the guardians, you don't see them acting like babies and they are popular." Chichimura pointed out smugly.**

"**Yaya doesn't want to be popular anyway!" Yaya shouted.**

"**Not only that but you will never get your crush, Kuukai Souma." Chichimura taunted, obviously having heard her conversation with Nagihiko.**

**That hit a spot.**

"**Chichimura is really good at this, isn't she?" Manto whispered to Tsukumo.**

"**Like they always say, it takes one to know one." Tsukumo whispered back. The both of them froze when Chichimura's glare was directed at them.**

"**S-Shut up! Leave Yaya alone!" Yaya shouted, fist clenching.**

Kuukai gasped, _t-those bastards! _He knew he should have disposed of them literally the last time he saw them! Those bastards dare make Yaya sad! Kuukai frowned, wondering when will he get to see them again. They're going to get a major pounding session…though it's only a fiction, something Kuukai has yet to discover. Kuukai quickly scanned the fiction until…

"**Well we don't really want to let someone else know this early but…" Nagihiko faked a sigh, making him looked troubled.**

**Kuukai blinked, "Wait, wait, wait! You don't mean the both of you…"**

"**Yes, we're dating. It would seem that Yaya was unsure if I returned her feelings."**

"**Did you?"**

"**We are dating now, aren't we?" Nagihiko said in a matter-of-fact tone.**

"…**Congratulations then…" Kuukai turned away.**

_HE SAID WHAT? _Kuukai growled in his mind. And why the hell did he have to congratulate him? Screw the concert going on, he should have pound him just now and throw him in the mercy of Rima!

**Nagihiko laughed, "Relax, you can go after her. I was lying to get an answer out of you."**

"**Y-You what?"**

"**It's natural for a jack to help out a jack right? If you want to hear about Yaya's problem, why don't you look for her?" Nagihiko suggested, "I'm pretty sure she wants to share it with you. After all, the both of you have the same problem."**

**Kuukai frowned in confusion, "What do you mean by…oh…"**

"**Yes 'oh', now go." Nagihiko shooed him.**

"**Thanks." Kuukai grinned and headed over to where Yaya is.**

_Okay, maybe he isn't so bad after all._ Kuukai thought.

**It is as they said, Yaya's eyes started to water every sentence they spoke. She is useless, only a baby. Worse, she could even be a burden. What has she done so far that has really helped the guardians?**

**"Yaya!" Kuukai's voice shot out from behind her, his eyes widened when he noticed tears were dripping down Yaya's cheek.**

**"Uh oh, the soccer freak is here." Manto said.**

**"Don't worry; at most we will be dealing with one kid since the other is useless." Chichimura grinned.**

**"But the only difference is that he has his chara with him." Tsukumo pointed out and the three looked at each other.**

**Kuukai stood in front of Yaya protectively and glared at the three. "Fuck off."**

**The three employees gulped and scattered away but not before promising that they will be back.**

Woot! Cue Kuukai and he can't believed he just said a vulgarity in front of Yaya! But back to the point, those easter goons are going to get pounded! They better keep their promise and be back for him to do it!

"Kuukai, what are you reading?" Yaya asked, coming into view.

"Just fanfiction." Kuukai answered.

"You mean those crazy stuff that people comes up with and write it out?"

Kuukai frowned, "It's not that crazy, it's good."

"You've been reading those M-rated ones haven't you."

"Hey, I have you know I'm a growing boy- Wait, how do you know they have M-rated fics?" Kuukai exclaimed.

Yaya shrugged, "Kaidou-nii and Ikuto-nii showed it to Yaya. It doesn't really excite Yaya though they are pretty interested in that fic, abracadabra." Yaya looked down, "Yaya don't think she will ever have a good cleavage either but Ikuto-nii asked Yaya to drink more milk and Kaidou-nii asked Yaya to eat papaya."

_WHAT HAVE THOSE WRETCHED PERVERTS TAUGHT YAYA?_ Kuukai thought.

"W-Well, you don't really have to listen to them." Kuukai said nervously, "Those things aren't true anyway."

Yaya huffed, "Yaya is not 11 already and Yaya knew all those things by then!"

"GAH! I never knew them until I entered middle school!" Kuukai cried out in shock.

"Heh heh, Kaidou-nii told Yaya. They said they purposely made Kuukai believe that babies comes out from soccer balls so they you won't," Yaya scrunched up her face, "What did they say-OH carelessly spilling your seed!" Yaya giggled.

"Those damnable-" Kuukai growled, face blushing red.

He was interrupted when Yaya leaned over and read the fiction. "Oh! I love this part!" Yaya squealed, not knowing how much redder is she making Kuukai by pressing her chest against his head. He is crouching down by the way.

**Kuukai sat down behind her and pulled Yaya so that she is sitting on his lap. Surprised at the sudden action, Yaya turned her head to question him only to receive a kiss on the mouth this time. Her eyes were wide and her mind is unable to comprehend anything.**

**"Hm, I thought that you would react." Kuukai said, faking disappointment after breaking the kiss.**

**"Y-You just surprised Yaya!" Yaya protested, "Do it again!"**

**Kuukai chuckled at her antics but still fulfilled her request. Someday, they would have to repay Nagihiko for this. Oh a plan has already been formed in their mind but for now, they would rather enjoy the kiss.**

"Me too." Kuukai smiled and pulled Yaya onto his lap and kissed her.

Oh, they should go ahead with the plan for Nagihiko and Rima. But before Kuukai forget…he clicked the review button.

_It sucks! Why didn't you put Yaya and me together from the beginning till the end? MAJOR DISAPPOINTMENT!_

"Kuukai, that's mean!" Yaya chided.

"But you love me anyway." Kuukai smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

-x-

Somewhere…

"Hmm, oh, another review. This fic hasn't been getting much reviews lately." DZG clicked to see what did the reviewer reviewed.

_It sucks! Why didn't you put Yaya and me together from the beginning till the end? MAJOR DISAPPOINTMENT!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" DZG wailed.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to visit my other newly posted KuukaixYaya fic! And most importantly, please don't forget to REVIEW for both stories! Tata, people!


	7. Guardians

Here's the next chapter! The title is kind of expected, right? You must be thinking that G must stand for guardians right? xD

**CattyGothLoli: Thank you and it's okay! Have you visited my another KuukaixYaya fic 'Giving up the better for the best'?**

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: Thanks.**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: I've always wanted to try writing about that~ Lol, that's the best thing I could think of at that moment. **

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Guardians.

They are helpful in many ways: Save children's eggs, help to solve problems, managing school activities and even act as love cupid. The best part is they can definitely do better than the charas, at least that's what they claim after Daichi and Pepe told them about their last set-up for their partners. Actually the whole putting them together thing comes from the Guardians, except for Yaya.

Now you would think the guardians have better things to do but then after Easter's defeat, there is practically nothing to do until their graduation. So, the whole matchmaking idea came up ever since they knew of Yaya's crush on Kuukai and vice versa.

"Hinamori-senpai, what's the plan?" Rikka, the guardian apprentice, asked excitedly.

"Actually the best way is to let them develop on their own." Hikaru, another guardian apprentice, pointed out blankly.

"You don't know anything about this so you should just go ahead with the plan. I will tell you why they shouldn't develop on their own; it's obviously because they are in denials and needs a push." Rikka explained to a bored Hikaru who doesn't seem to be listening to the hyperactive girl.

Amu brightened up, "A push!"

"Amu, if a push can help them get together, this whole thing would already be a comedy show." Rima pointed out bluntly.

"Souma-senpai and Yaya aren't exactly your average teenagers though. It would be quite difficult to come up with a plan. Anyway, I don't really get why we are doing this just because we are bored, I mean, there're other things we can attend to." Nagihiko said.

"That is because the chairman hasn't given us anything to do yet and Souma-kun kept complaining about how he is confused whether or not he should ask Yuiki-san out." Tadase explained, smiling innocently as usual.

"Yaya-senpai also told me that if she should threaten Kuukai-senpai to treat her ice-cream." Rikka said.

Nagihiko frowned, "That's weird. Normally she would just run straight to Souma-senpai's school and make him treat her ice-cream without any hesitation."

"Yaya-senpai has already asked me a lot of times and I kept saying 'yes'." Rikka pointed out.

"If only Yaya would consult you before coming to us too, that would be nice." Rima said.

Amu gave a nervous laugh, "If Yaya heard this, she would cry."

"Hear what?" Kuukai voice asked as he entered the Royal Garden.

"Ah! It's the nothing-better-to-do Kuu-chan that Yaya-senpai said!" Rikka exclaimed.

Kuukai blinked, "Huh? 'nothing-better-to-do Kuu-chan'?" Kuukai frowned, "That Yaya. Coming up with weird names for me again."

"But you like it don't you?" Tadase asked.

"I'd actually hope she could come up with a better name."

"What about lazy-bum-with-nothing-else-to-do-then-pester-people-to-do-torturous-training?" Rikka asked innocently.

Kuukai twitched, "Why is that longer and even insulting?"

"Cause Yaya-senpai said that when you have nothing else to do, you would pull people into torturous training. And she also said that you are very good at pestering people." Rikka answered.

"That Yaya!"

"What was that you were going to say about Yaya?" Yaya puffed her cheeks, standing at the doorway angrily before turning apologetic. "Sorry guys, sensei made Yaya stay back because Yaya didn't manage to complete her assignment."

"It's okay." Tadase smiled.

"No it's not! Why do you always come up with weird nicknames?" Kuukai frowned.

Yaya cocked her head, "Because they suit you?"

"I agree." Rima and Amu said in unison, the latter agreed because she was mostly being pushed into doing Kuukai's training.

"Hey!"

"Yaya-senpai, are we going to water the garden too?" Rikka asked excitedly.

"Of course and lazy-bum-who-likes-to-pester-people-and-is-actually-a-pervert Kuukai can come too if you like." Yaya smiled.

"Last time was an accident and you know it."

Yaya shrugged, "Yaya didn't know~" Yaya grabbed Rikka and Hikaru's hands. "Run away!"

"Hey! Stop right there, I'm not done!" Kuukai shouted, running after Yaya.

"Should we follow?" Amu asked.

"Nah, let's just leave them be." Rima said in a bored tone, sipping her coca.

-x-

Naturally, Kuukai had caught up with Yaya in no time. But luckily, Yaya was spared from special training because she needs to take care of the flower beds.

"I've never seen you so hardworking before." Kuukai pointed out.

"Yaya likes flowers." Yaya replied.

"She really likes them. She was even willing to enter a competition with Kairi-senpai and sweated." Hikaru said with a blank look as usual, Rikka immediately went over to him and whisper in his ears. "When can I follow you on your date with Kairi-senpai again?"

"DATE?" Kuukai exclaimed.

Yaya blushed, "Yaya wasn't on a date! We were planning ways to help make the graduation ceremony the best of all!"

"The crepes we ate were delicious." Hikaru pointed out.

Kuukai gaped, "CREPES?"

"That is because Yaya was hungry!" Yaya defended.

"Yaya, why didn't you ask me? You could've ask me, y'know." Kuukai said with a hurt look.

"She did and the reply she got was you are busy helping Hoshina Utau with her concert. I also remembered that she was upset the whole time." Hikaru pointed out and Kuukai immediately felt guilty. "But don't worry, Kairi-senpai consoled her with a hug."

"Hikaru! You don't have to include that!" Rikka hissed in his ears.

"But you told me to list out every single detail of it." Hikaru replied calmly.

Rikka slapped a hand against her forehead. "Didn't you know what is the purpose of listing them out? It's to try and get them together! Look, now Kuukai-senpai is frozen and Yaya-senpai is thawing him out." She pointed to the two figures.

"Is it possible for us to be frozen under the hot sun?"

"I meant it figuratively." Rikka sighed.

"Kuukai! Hang in there!" Yaya cried.

"Yaya! I'm so sorry! I should've cancelled whatever I had on that date! Let's go next time okay?" Kuukai asked immediately after thawing out and hugging Yaya tightly.

Yaya blushed, "But Kuukai…there's no need for that anymore. I'm the one graduating next year."

Kuukai immediately went to a corner and sulk, regretting every minute of his life right now.

"Pathetic." Hikaru remarked and Rikka immediately pulled his cheeks.

"Kuukai-senpai! Even if Yaya doesn't need to plan for next year's graduation, you both can always go on a different date! The both of you are in love with each other right? There must be many more things to do!" Rikka shouted, still not letting go of Hikaru's cheeks.

"It hurt." Hikaru said calmly.

Kuukai turned his head and blushed, "Yaya likes me?"

"Um…" Yaya played with the hem of her skirt, unable to find a response.

"How about Sunday? Let's go to the shopping district and get some crepes?" Kuukai asked with a grin.

"Okay!" Yaya smiled.

"What an original plan." Hikaru said after his cheeks are released. "Dates are suppose to be spent in a restraunt or amusement park. Going to a mere place like the shopping district is more like siblings' outing."

Kuukai grinned, "I'm going to remember you said that when you ask Rikka-chan out for a date."

"EH? Why would I want to date him?" Rikka shouted.

"It is one hundred percent impossible very much like her chance of getting a date." Hikaru said.

"WHY YOU!" Rikka growled and chased Hikaru throughout the school.

Kuukai and Yaya looked at each other and laughed. Yep, sometimes guardians or apprentice guardians' help are the best!

* * *

Ah, hope you've enjoyed the chapter! I've a favor to ask, could you guys contribute the name for the next chapter? It has got to start with the letter H and it must not be home (thought of it but the idea kind of sucks). So please REVIEW!


	8. Haunted house

YATTA! Thanks for the suggestions, guys and I've finally decided on the title of this chapter! Thanks to XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX suggestion of halloween. Though halloween is a good idea but it's not scary. Plus, I'm trying not to repeat the candies moments too much ;D

**AlmostScriptophobic: Thanks for the suggestions and the good luck~!**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Your suggestion of halloween really helped me come to this decision. The reason why I didn't want to take up on it is because I don't want to have too much candy moments in this fic ;D HikaruxRikka~!**

**Capricorn: Thanks for informing me and for the suggestion D Title changed!**

**JenniAnimeHotStuff: Glad you think that it's funny and KuukaixYaya FTW!**

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Haunted house

Yaya hated it. Yaya hated every aspect of the haunted house and yet the reason she is here because Hikaru and Rikka were curious. Kuukai did ask Yaya out to go to the amusement park as Hikaru suggested and also invited the two-apprentice guardian to go on an unofficial double date. The two youngsters of course do not know this. But Yaya is starting to regret coming here, she should've requested to go to the shopping district.

"This is boring, it's so obvious that all of them are fake." Hikaru said in a bored tone.

"But don't you think that it's exciting?" Kuukai asked.

"No."

Kuukai sweat dropped. _I've never seen or imagined any kid like this one. _"Then how about we go on the rollar coaster ride after this?"

"It's boring as all you have to do is sit there. There is also a chance of getting heart attack and I do not plan to die now." Hikaru said.

_It's really difficult communicating with him. _Kuukai thought before looking at Yaya. She looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Kuukai did try and divert the apprentice guardians' attention but they were to stubborn.

"Yaya, are you okay?" Kuukai asked in worry.

"N-No! Yaya is not okay! Yaya wants out!" Yaya wailed.

"But we've never seen anything yet, let's stick to here a little while more." Rikka said.

"Rikka, but Yaya really looks like she is really scared." Hotaru said in worry. "Even Pepe is scared and went back to her egg and Daichi doesn't have any interest in this as well." Hotaru pointed out.

Rikka sighed, "But I really want to see how people are scared of here."

"Waaaaaah! Yaya wants to go home!" Yaya wailed and latched herself onto Kuukai.

"Come on Yaya, we're going to finish up soon so wait awhile, okay?" Kuukai asked. "And I can't move with you hanging on me like this."

"Buuut Yaya is scared!"

"Don't be pathetic. Who would be scared of fake ghosts?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, don't be mean." Rikka huffed.

Hikaru shrugged, "I'm just pointing out the truth. Everything here is obviously fake and there is no such thing as ghosts. The reason why I come here is I thought that there would be something interesting around."

"Shall we head for the exit?" Kuukai asked.

"But there isn't any at this point." Hikaru said. "I've memorized the map outside and we seem to be in the area where by we have to choose a path. And to get to the exit, we have to choose right which will be popping up with ghosts."

"Nooooooo!" Yaya wailed.

"There, there." Kuukai patted Yaya's head, "Why don't you just continue hanging on me and close your eyes?"

"It's no use, the sound effect is going to scare her." Hikaru said.

Rikka huffed, "Hikaru, don't say that. Yaya-senpai isn't that kind of person who would be scared of some noise."

"I don't think so, Yaya is pretty much wailing right now." Hotaru pointed out.

"This is ridiculous, a waste of time." Hikaru said.

"But you are the one who recommend this place!" Rikka exclaimed.

"I recommended amusement park. I never remember recommending the haunted house." Hikaru pointed out.

Kuukai sighed, "Will the both of you stop quarreling for a day?"

"He/she started it first."

"Kuukai, I'm really scared…" Yaya sniffed, snuggling into Kuukai's chest.

"Sorry, let's get you out of here, okay?" Kuukai smiled and proceed to carry her bridal style before heading towards the path to the exit. As they walk, the theme song of doom is getting louder thus making Yaya holding on even tighter.

"I-It's really starting to get scary." Rikka said nervously.

"Not really, you are even more scarier." Hikaru said in a bored tone.

Rikka growled, "What did you say?" Rikka stretched his right cheek.

"Just don't think about it and you'll be fine." Kuukai advised.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A white cloth with red eyes and spaghetti like hair popped out of nowhere.

"AH! It's medusa!" Rikka shouted, clinging onto Hikaru.

"It's fake and you are heavy."

Rikka frowned and bopped his head. "Sometimes, I really hate you, you know that?" Rikka folded her arms and looked away.

"I know."

"Now, now, it's not the time to fight." Kuukai said nervously, his air circulation starting to get cut off. "Yaya, I really can't breath and if I faint, you'll have to be the one to carry me back to the exit." Kuukai pointed out and it actually worked.

"Kuukai…" Yaya looked up, her cheeks are wet with her tears.

"Don't cry anymore, okay?" Kuukai said softly and kissed her on the lips.

Rikka squealed quietly beside Hikaru. "They are so cute…"

"What a thing to do in front of small children like us." Hikaru said as the kiss deepened.

"You're not exactly a small children. Heck, you look more like an old man stuck in a small child's body." Rikka pointed out.

"That is an imagination."

Yaya's arm started to wrap herself around Kuukai's head while they deepened the kiss. They were so into it that they didn't notice the various ghosts popping out, trying to scare them. Rikka, on the other hand, is too engrossed in their activity to notice.

After they break the kiss, "Yaya thinks she's not scared anymore."

"Eh, but I like it better when you're scared." Kuukai said.

"Meanie." Yaya giggled and nuzzled their nose together.

"I knew it would be worthwhile following them." Rikka whispered to the bored Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed, "Haven't you ever heard of the term 'light bulb'?"

"Not really."

"Well, now you know we are being one now."

Rikka sighed. _Maybe it would be nice if Yaya-senpai and Kuukai-senpai are the light bulbs this time. Stupid Hikaru._

"Maybe we should return the favor?" Yaya whispered in Kuukai's ears.

"Maybe tomorrow but for now, let them be the light bulbs."

* * *

DONE BABEHS! Don't forget to REVIEW. Oh and there's another letter I still haven't decide on, Z! Yes, the miserable letter Z! Please give me your suggestions~!


	9. Interests

Ooo la la~ The next chapter is up! Betcha didn't expect this, did ya? Meh heh~! I just realized many of my multi-chapter fic has at least one reviewer who would review every chapter! In this case, the reviewer for this and Giving up the better for the best is XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, -sniff- I'm touched! I LOVE YA!

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: Heehee, thanks~**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Yep, shame on them but it has to be done~ Hmm, those words doesn't really...fits except for the last one that is xD**

* * *

Interests.

Both of them have different interests. Kuukai likes soccer while Yaya likes ballet. That's good too because both can support each other when they have a competition. Yaya would enjoy looking at Kuukai's serious expression when he played while Kuukai would enjoy Yaya's serene expression when she danced.

"Go Kuukai, go!" Yaya cheered as Kuukai kicked the ball towards the goal.

"Yuiki-san is really enthusiastic during Souma-kun's game." Tadase remarked.

"Of course! Kuukai said that he needs Yaya's cheering to win." Yaya said proudly, "Yaaaay! Kuukai made another goal! Go Kuukai Go! Fight, fight!"

Nagihiko laughed, "Yaya is really into this. But it's no surprise since the both of them are dating."

"…You never cheered me on when I have a comedian show and we're dating." Rima said, faking a cry. Nagihiko may be used to her fake cry but no matter what, boys are always weak to women's tears.

"Ah…it's a comedian show so I'm suppose to laugh." Nagihiko pointed out nervously.

"I like it if Nagihiko cheer me on instead."

"That's going to gain some awkward audience." Nagihiko pointed out.

Rima faked another sniff and dove into Nagihiko's arms. "I don't care. I want Nagihiko to cheer me on when the next comedy show is held. I would always cheer on you during your basketball matches so you must do the same for me."

"Fine, fine. I'll cheer you on okay?" Nagihiko patted her hair.

"Nagi is whipped." Yaya grinned.

And finally, the results have been confirmed. Kuukai has won another match as usual! Even though he didn't chara change with Daichi, he is still able to win matches though sometimes he does it because Daichi is bored.

"Yo!" Kuukai called out as he ran over to the guardians and hoisted Yaya in the air.

"Kuukai won again!" Yaya smiled and hugged Kuukai.

Amu giggled, "The both of you make such a cute couple."

"Thanks Amu-chii, you and Neko aren't bad as well." Yaya grinned.

"Yaya, be quiet!" Amu blushed.

"Have the two of them been hugging each other ever since the middle of my match?" Kuukai looked over to Nagihiko and Rima, sweat dropping at their 'frozen' hugging. Sometimes Rima can be as clingy as Yaya.

"Rima-tan refuses to let go of Nagi." Yaya explained, "And Yaya also refuses to let go of Kuukai."

"I love it when she's clingy." Kuukai winked and swung her around before finally kissing her on the lips.

Yaya giggled and snuggled into Kuukai.

-x-

The lights shone upon the ballerinas on the stage, dancing. Although Maika's leg has been fully recovered, she still offered to let Yaya to be the prima occasionally because she knew that her boyfriend would be watching her.

"Yaya looks so beautiful." Kuukai said while crying tears of joy.

"Souma-kun, is it necessary to cry every time Yuiki-san gets the Prima part?" Tadase asked, sweat dropping.

"Of course, Yaya looks so beautiful and she sparkles a lot." Kuukai gushed.

"That would be the light." Rima pointed out.

"I think that Kuukai-senpai and Yaya really likes each other a lot. Yaya would cheer madly during Kuukai-senpai's game while Kuukai-senpai would cry with joy during Yaya's concert." Nagihiko pointed out with a smile.

Rima looked at Nagihiko, "You even cried during my comedy act last week."

"You are too funny and made me laugh till I cry." Nagihiko said, "Kuukai-senpai is crying because Yaya is too beautiful."

"Yaya looks really good with white. I wonder what will she look like if she wore a wedding dress." Amu said teasingly, eyebrows raising up and down at the frozen Kuukai in thought, probably imaging Yaya in a bridal dress.

"Breath taking…" Kuukai muttered.

Amu laughed silently, "But too bad the both of you have to wait a few more years until you are eligible for marriage."

"I don't think I can wait that long." Kuukai said.

"But it's still unsure if their feelings would stay the same for that long." Tadase pointed out.

"Don't worry, Yaya's and my feelings are true to each other. I would never like another woman other than Yaya." Kuukai reassured.

"But didn't you used to like Utau?" Rima asked.

"Utau and my feelings weren't as strong as Yaya and mine." Kuukai explained, "I guess at that time, we only had a little crush on each other."

Rima huffed, "Yaya was really depressed at that time."

"I remember Rima putting all sorts of weird challenges for you in order for you to be able to confess to Yaya." Nagihiko pointed out in amusement. "And she was scary when she was threatening you if you ever hurt her."

Kuukai winced, "Don't remind me."

"But it's thanks to Mashiro-san that Yuiki-san realized how much you felt for her." Tadase said.

"Yeah." Kuukai said with a smile.

After the show, the former guardians went to backstage to look for Yaya. They found Yaya sitting on the bench, still shaking nervously probably due to the aftermath of being the main part and having been watched by many.

"How's my prima doing?" Kuukai smiled, sitting beside Yaya.

"I was nervous!" Yaya huffed.

"It wasn't so bad, you've really improved compared to last time." Maika remarked.

Yaya's eyes watered, "Mai-ti~"

"Good luck next time." Maika smiled and patted Yaya's head before walking away.

Yaya gaped, "N-next time."

"Don't tell me you aren't planning on taking up the main role next time." Kuukai frowned a little and pulled Yaya closer so that he can kiss her cheek. "I like you see you in that prima outfit. You really look beautiful."

"But Yaya is really tired." Yaya pouted.

"He just wanted to see you in your outfit, he even imagined you in a bridal dress." Rima said.

Yaya blushed, "Yaya wouldn't look good in it."

"Don't be like that, I would love to see you in it anytime." Kuukai smiled and pecked Yaya on the lips.

"The both of you really like to display your affections in public." Nagihiko said.

* * *

Whoot done, I hope you guys liked the extra helping of NagiRima in here ;D Please REVIEW!


	10. Jealousy

Anyway, here's a new chapter and my motivation has been decreasing lately which prevented me from updating my other KuukaixYaya fic T_T Oh well...only one review? Gasp, fate must hate me~!

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Hehe, I don't know why I wrote that, I just suddenly thought of it. Hmm, I thought you liked KuukaixUtau? xD**

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Jealousy.

What an emotion but yet that's what led to Kuukai and Yaya's confession. At first, Yaya is jealous of Utau for having to date Kuukai while Kuukai is jealous of Kairi who had a 'date' with Yaya. It's not officially a date since Hikaru tagged along but Kuukai still didn't like the idea of them walking together on the same pathway while Yaya didn't like the idea of Kuukai and Utau in a same restraunt.

And it all started with…

"What's wrong, Yaya?" Kairi asked, after having won the competition to get the 1000 flowers and had been pestered by Yaya to call him Yaya instead of Yaya-senpai.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yaya reassured with a smile. Kairi followed Yaya's line of sight and noticed that she has been looking at the ramen store or rather the two familiar people in it. Oh, Kuukai and Utau.

"I wonder when is it going to hatch." Hikaru muttered, remaining oblivious to the conversation.

"Yaya is sure that it'll hatch soon." Yaya said.

Hikaru shrugged and put the egg into his pocket. "I guess it would depends on something. By the way, I've been noticing Kairi-senpai has been staring at Yaya-senpai ever since we won the competition." Hikaru pointed out, proving that he isn't as oblivious as he looks.

"Kai-kun was looking at Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"I wasn't!" Kairi protested, blushing madly. For some reason, he has been developing a healthy crush on the Ace. "Anyway, would you guys want to have crepe. We still have a lot of time since we found what we wanted earlier than we expected." Kairi offered.

"Yaya told you that you would like them!" Yaya said in triumphant.

"But there isn't any taiyaki flavored crepe." Hikaru pointed out in disappointment.

Kairi sweat dropped, "I don't think anyone would make a taiyaki flavored crepe. But if you like, we can buy taiyaki from a separate store."

"Okay." Hikaru suddenly held on Yaya and Kairi's hand.

This cute scene looks exactly like a child in between his mommy and daddy, holding their hands something that might cause people to mistaken, which Kairi and Yaya haven't noticed yet. You'd think Hikaru is innocent if not for his usual calm and blank composure but in truth, he's trying to catch Kuukai's attention as ordered by Rikka and Amu. Those two have been harping on getting them together.

"Wow, crepes are the best!" Yaya smiled while munching on her crepe.

"I guess it tastes good." Kairi said.

"Guess? It is good!" Yaya insisted.

Hikaru suddenly looked up, "…I want to eat ramen."

"EH?" Yaya cried out in shock, almost dropping her crepe. "N-No, let's have ramen another time! Yaya feels like eating…cakes! Yeah, let's go to the nearest café and have some cakes instead! Yaya will bring you for ramen next time."

"No, I want ramen."

"Why don't you want to have ramen?" Kairi asked.

"Uh…because Yaya prefers cake!" Yaya said nervously.

"I don't care, I want ramen." Hikaru said, pulling the two into the ramen store. Once they are inside, several whispers contains something like 'wow what a cute couple, and they have a child already. How cute.' Or something like that. Anyway, they didn't notice the whispers.

Kuukai, of course he did notice, looked up. "Hey Yaya and…Kairi!"

"H-Hi Kuukai, fancy meeting you here." Yaya smiled nervously.

"Greetings, Jack." Kairi greeted.

"Hello, upper-student-who-has-lots-of-free-time-to-stop-by." Hikaru greeted.

"Uh, my name is Kuukai."

"I know but Yaya-senpai insisted that you should be called upper-student-who-has-lots-of-free-time-to-stop-by instead and now you have lots of free time to have ramen." Hikaru pointed out calmly.

Kuukai raised a fist teasingly, "Yaya!"

"Hey! Yaya thinks it suits you anyway." Yaya grinned.

"Oh, if it isn't the little sister, how are you doing?" Utau asked after looking up from her ramen and then to their hands. "I never knew that you had a child in such a young age and with Sanjo's little brother at that."

"Huh?" Yaya cocked her head.

"Hoshina-san, you are mistaken. We are only taking Hikaru out to look for something." Kairi explained.

Kuukai blinked, "Something?"

"Yeah, something that we can put into a huge ball that will cause everyone to go 'wee' and 'yay' during the graduation ceremony. But we found it anyway so we're having the remaining time to have fun." Yaya explained.

"Translation: Something that will surprise everyone." Kairi said.

Kuukai nodded in understanding and glanced at their hands, "I see. So, what is it?"

"Secret~"

"Come on, Yaya! I've graduated already." Kuukai pleaded.

"No, you'll tell Amu-chii and the others. This is top secret only between the three of us." Yaya said.

Kuukai huffed.

"You can't blame her for thinking that you have a big mouth." Utau said, slurping on her ramen.

"You have a big mouth too. Look at how you're eating your ramen." Kuukai pointed out.

"Better than you in public." Utau shot back.

"That's because we were competing." Kuukai retorted.

"How boring." Hikaru commented, breaking loose of their held hands and went to the counter to order but not before placing their hands together much to Kuukai's shock. "I want to have taiyaki ramen."

Yaya sweat dropped, still not noticing their joined hands. "Hika-kun, there's no such thing as taiyaki ramen too…"

"Perhaps we should experiment it for ourselves." Kairi said.

"It would taste weird." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai, obviously noticed their joined hands, ask. "Are the both of you dating?"

"Kai-kun and Yaya aren't dating." Yaya clarified.

"Yeah, what she said." Kairi said with a blush on his face after noticing their hands.

"Oh ho, is Sanjo's little brother having a crush on the little sister?" Utau winked.

"WHAT?" Kuukai and Yaya cried out in shock.

That only made Kairi blushes even redder. "Please do not make assumptions. Yaya and I are merely friends."

"So Ace has been promoted to Yaya." Utau pointed out.

"Do you like him?" Kuukai asked Yaya seriously.

"Eh? Of course, Kai-kun is a precious friend too." Yaya replied. "But Kuukai is also a friend. Kuukai is Yaya's best friend!"

…_I've been declared as a friend TWICE!_ Kuukai thought, slumping his shoulders in disappointment.

"If you like her that much, why don't you tell her that you love her already." Hikaru pointed out while finally decided on having tempura ramen. "Denials and hesitation are worthless and are a hassle to our lives." He said.

"Kuukai, do you like her?" Utau asked seriously.

"…"

"I thought that you liked me, if you like her, why did you kiss me last time?"

"Uwah! Kuukai kissed Utau-chii!" Yaya cried out.

Kuukai's eyes widened, "It was an accident! I was about to blow in your ear to scare you but I never would've thought that you would turn around!" Kuukai admitted, "And I didn't want to let you know because you were upset enough over Ikuto."

"Kuukai, that's so mean." Yaya remarked.

_Yaya thinks I'm mean…I'm doomed._ Kuukai thought in gloom.

"I can't believe you." Utau sighed, shaking her head. "I thought that you like me."

"I never said that!"

"Your actions said otherwise or at least that's what I thought." Utau shot back.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for you to misunderstand." Kuukai put up his hands in defense.

Yaya suddenly cried out, "Huh? What does Hika-kun mean when he said that Kuukai likes Yaya?"

_She only notices it now?_ Kuukai, Utau and Kairi thought.

"It means exactly what I said. Kuukai is in love with you." Hikaru pointed out.

Yaya blushed.

"Okay, I'm going to settle this and straightened it out here." Kuukai announced, ignoring the 'we're in restraunt' by Kairi. "Utau, sorry but I treat you like my big sister. And Yaya…since Hikaru has already declared for me, do you like me?"

"Uh…"

"Not in a friend way! Do you love me?" Kuukai asked seriously.

Yaya blushed even redder, "…yes?"

"Why is there a question mark at the end of your answer?" Kuukai exclaimed in depression.

"Eh, Yaya is just too shy to say it! You shouldn't have made Yaya say it in front of a crowd!" Yaya exclaimed.

"So you would say it if we aren't in a restraunt?" Kuukai smirked.

Yaya nodded meekly.

"See ya guys later! Let's go to somewhere else secluded." Kuukai grinned, carrying Yaya bridal style, "Oh, can any of you help me pay for the bill? Thanks a bunch, I owe you one." Before Utau, Kairi or Hikaru can even reply, Kuukai is already gone.

"That fiend, leaving us with the bill!" Utau growled.

"Hmm, we'll make he pay us back." Kairi said.

"How does taiyaki ramen taste like?" Hikaru pondered aloud.

* * *

Please REVIEW! I hope to get more than one review this time ;D


	11. Kilograms

Yo, sorry for not updating in awhile. It took me sometime to come up a title for this chapter and volia! Thanks to you reviewers who motivated me to write! I hope that this chapter won't disappoint you as well. Please, enjoy.

**RimaBalaBalance: Heehee, Hikaru is cute too.**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: I can't really imagine Taiyaki ramen xD And I've never eaten it before too, drats _ Yaya should totally go with Kuukai, not Utau! I was so heartbroken when I read the manga.**

**CattyGothLoli: Hehe, Kuukai and Yaya are definitely going to repay Hikaru and Rikka. I just feel that lovers should support each other despite their different interests ;D Don't worry, Utau will find her man someday but I just hope not Kuukai _**

**screamattheskyx3: Aw, thanks. KuukaixYaya is the most adorable couple in shugo chara! I'll try and fix the tenses problems soon, thanks for pointing it out to me I'm never good at grammar. Thanks for the compliment and I'm happy that you liked it and found it cute!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Kilograms.

That's the unit you use to measure your weight mostly. And it is also something girls are particularity sensitive about. No matter how much they say otherwise, in truth, they are very sensitive about it. And Yaya is not different.

Yaya frowned, "21kg, Yaya has gained weight…"

21kg for a 10 year old girl. That seemed pretty normal, a fact that Yaya has yet to discover.

"If Yaya gains anymore weight, Yaya would get teased for sure." Yaya frowned, "It must be those sweets. Yaya has to stop eating sweets!" Yaya said determinedly, not knowing that it is something that's easier said than done.

"What's wrong, dechu?" Pepe asked, floating into the bathroom.

"Yaya gained weight! Yaya has to stop eating sweets!" Yaya exclaimed.

Pepe was taken aback by her remark. "EEEEH? Yaya-tan is going to stop eating sweets? But Yaya-tan loves sweets, don't you dechu? If Yaya-tan doesn't eat sweets, Yaya-tan would be sad." Pepe pointed out.

"But if Yaya gains weight, Yaya will get teased or even worse, bullied!" Yaya wailed.

Pepe floated over to her and patted her head. "Don't worry Yaya-tan, you won't get bullied. You're a guardian, aren't you dechu? But Yaya-tan mustn't stop eating sweets." Pepe said.

"No! Yaya has to!" Yaya said determinedly, "Yaya will stop eating sweets until it is stable!"

"Oh Yaya…" Pepe watched her partner sadly.

-x-

At the royal garden, the guardians are having their usual meeting. After that, Nadeshiko would usually bring in some of her homemade sweets. And Yaya loved them. But then she remembered that she wouldn't eat sweets and held back from taking them. It caused her fellow guardians to look at her in confusion.

"Yuiki-san, is something the matter?" Tadase asked in concern.

"E-Eh?" Yaya said nervously.

Kuukai leaned forward and frowned, "Normally you would be the first one to grab Fujisaki's homemade sweets and would threaten whoever take those sweets will get latched on until they get home."

"Are you feeling unwell?" Nadeshiko asked in worry.

"No! Yaya is fine! Yaya just don't feel like having sweets today." Yaya said.

That only made the guardians worry even more. There isn't any day, not even when she is sick, when Yaya would not feel like having sweets. There is something wrong with her and Kuukai is darn set on finding it out.

"Yaya, is there something going on?" Amu asked.

"Why would Amu-chii ask that? There's nothing wrong." Yaya defended.

"Come on Yaya, you know you want these." Kuukai said, holding the homemade sweet near Yaya. Yaya looked at it dreamily before shaking her head and folded her arms. _She is definitely resisting it. _Kuukai thought.

"Well, if you say so…" Amu trailed off. "But I don't get how Yaya not eating sweets is wrong."

Kuukai leaned back against his chair, "Hinamori, there is not even one day Yaya would refuse those sweets. She would keep pestering us not to eat them and then eat it all herself." Kuukai explained.

"T-That's not true! Yaya is not that selfish!" Yaya exclaimed. "And there is nothing wrong with Yaya!"

"Then why wouldn't you have one? Is it because today's sweets are not well done?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yaya has already said that she doesn't feel like having sweets today."

Kuukai stood up and folded his arms, "Looks like we won't be getting anywhere at this rate. So," Kuukai grinned and hoisted Yaya over his shoulder. "I'll find out from her, see ya." Kuukai dashed out of the royal garden.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yaya exclaimed.

-x-

After running for a few good minutes, Kuukai finally stopped in a grassy secluded area and put Yaya down. Yaya, bring too dizzy from the run although she is not the one who did the running, plopped down onto the grass with swirls on her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what has been bugging you?" Kuukai asked, squatting down in front of her.

Yaya played with the hem of her skirt. "Well…Yaya has been gaining weight lately so Yaya thinks that she should stop eating sweets until it is settled."

Kuukai blinked before chuckling. "Is that why you're not eating sweets? Yaya, I never thought you of all people would care about your weight." He pointed out.

Yaya huffed, "Yaya is a girl too, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Girls and their weight problems, boys like me could never understand those. So, how much did you weigh? I don't think it would be THAT much since I hardly felt anything when I carried you." Kuukai said.

"…21kg."

"21kg only?"

"What do you mean by only? I gained 2kg!" Yaya protested.

Kuukai shook his head, "Yaya, at the rate we're growing, it is normal to gain some weight. Luckily you only decided to lay off the sweets, if you were to stop eating, I would've been really angry with you. You're already skinny enough." Kuukai scolded.

"Really?"

"Did I ever lie to you?"

"Well, no." Yaya admitted, "So Yaya doesn't have to worry anymore? So Yaya can still eat sweets?"

Kuukai winked, "Yep. But by the time we reached the Royal Garden, Fujisaki's homemade sweets would've already been eaten by them." Kuukai chuckled at the expression of horror Yaya made after having said that. "But if you want, I can treat you to some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Yaya cheered, latching herself onto Kuukai in a way that her arms are around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Careful not to eat too much or you'll gain weight." Kuukai teased.

"Eh?"

"I'm kidding, you won't gain too much weight from eating ice-cream though eating too much is bad for your health. Why are you so concerned about your weight anyway? I thought you aren't the type to care about your figures." Kuukai pointed out.

"If Yaya gains weight, people are going to bully Yaya."

Kuukai chuckled, "Don't worry, if anyone bullies my Yaya, they're going to have to face me for consequences."

"You're the best, Kuukai." Yaya smiled and buried her head in his neck.

"I'd better be to you. I wouldn't want anyone to replace me." Kuukai grinned.

Yaya giggled, "No one will be able to replace Kuukai. Kuukai will always be my no.1!"

"That's better than good enough."

"And Yaya will be Kuukai's no.1?" Yaya asked.

"Of course, no woman will be able to replace you in that position. You rank even higher than my mom though we never really communicate that well." Kuukai said, "When you grow older, I'll show you why is it good being my no.1 girl." Kuukai grinned.

"Eh, but Yaya wants to know now!" Yaya whined.

Kuukai shook his head and chuckled, "Nope, when you're older. I'm definitely going to…" Kuukai kissed her forehead, "tell you."

Yaya blushed but said nothing. Yaya had a little idea of what Kuukai meant but was afraid that she might be wrong. Kuukai, on the other hand, was dead-set on making Yaya his girlfriend in future. After all, her position in his heart is definite and will never be replaced.

* * *

Woo hoo! Done! Please review!


	12. Lazy

Here's the chapter. I wanted to replace Labor is because it isn't really well-done ;D So I hope you would enjoy this chapter instead.

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Lazy

Both Kuukai and Yaya are well-known among the guardians for their laziness. They never seem motivated to do their work. But today, their laziness has been brought up upon a whole new level.

"Kuukai…it's so hot outside…" Yaya groaned as she lay on the table.

"I know…" Kuukai groaned, lying beside Yaya.

"Um…Souma-kun, Yuiki-san, we can't do our guardian work if the both of you keeps lying on the table." Tadase pointed out.

Yaya pouted, "But Yaya is really tired."

"I think they have hit a new level of laziness." Nadeshiko mused.

"They're always lazy anyway." Amu added with a giggle.

Kuukai grinned the grin that always makes Amu's heart aflutter. "What can I do? The both of us have been best friends for years and I'd say Yaya got influenced by my laziness." Kuukai ruffled Yaya's hair.

"But Souma-kun and Yuiki-san was already lazy before the both of you met." Tadase said.

"What was that my king?" Kuukai said, stretching Tadase's cheeks.

"But in terms of laziness, I'd say that Yaya is lazier than Souma-kun since Souma-kun loves sports." Nadeshiko said.

Yaya grinned, "Right. So Yaya wins in the competition of laziness!" Yaya jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kuukai's neck and her legs around his waist. "Yaya is laaazy. Caarry meee."

Kuukai laughed, "Sure Princess."

"Yaya doesn't want to be a princess; Yaya wants to be a baby." Yaya said.

"Okay then, baby." Kuukai grinned.

"Yay. Alright, giddy up."

Kuukai shook his head, "Sorry but I'm too lazy to move."

"Kuukai!" Yaya squirmed, trying to get Kuukai to move.

"Hey, stop moving. What if you fall?"

Yaya stuck out her tongue although she knows that Kuukai won't see her. "If Yaya falls, Kuukai will catch Yaya anyway. And Kuukai is not as lazy as Yaya so Kuukai can carry Yaya." Yaya reasoned.

"That isn't going to work on me."

"Meanie."

"Come on, stop fooling around you guys." Amu scolded, clearly jealous of Yaya. "We still have guardian work to do."

"What are you talking about, Hinamori? WE have guardian work to do while you don't do anything." Kuukai pointed out.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Ahem. Who is hunting the X-eggs? And do you have to call me by my last name?"

"Well yeah, X-eggs hunting is tough but it's fun and since when do you care what people calls you?" Kuukai asked, "Plus. Only Yaya has the privilege of getting called by her cute name by me."

"Oh yeah~!" Yaya cheered.

"Souma-kun really likes Yaya a lot." Nadeshiko said.

Amu frowned. _What's the deal? Yaya is just the youngest elementary guardian here. And she isn't that pretty either. Plus, she is so childish. _Amu thought as Yaya kept prompting Kuukai to move.

"Souma-kun and Yaya has been best friends ever since Kuukai saved Yaya from bullies and Yaya saved Souma-kun from his fangirls." Nadeshiko continued, "And whenever Yaya whined, Souma-kun would have ways of fixing that."

"Yaya is going to make Kuukai walk." Yaya climbed over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! You're going to reveal your undies!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Yaya wore safety pants everyday." Yaya reassured.

"What? Break us healthy young students' dream will ya. How could you just wear safety pants without the consideration for us?" Kuukai said.

Yaya frowned, "Kuukai is just a pervert."

"Ahem, I'm a guy."

"And a pervert." Yaya added.

"That's it; you're going to get it." Kuukai chased after Yaya out of the royal garden.

-x-

"Gotcha!" Kuukai exclaimed as he fell on top of Yaya.

"AH! Kuukai is heavyyy! Get ooofff!" Yaya struggled.

"This is what you get for calling me a pervert." Kuukai said.

Yaya groaned, "But Kuukai is reeeaaaally a pervert!"

"Then I'm not getting off anytime soon. Perverts wouldn't want to move from this position anyway." Kuukai pointed out with a smirk, "Besides, I'm too lazy to move." Kuukai said and wrapped his arms around Yaya's waist.

"Gah! Kuukai is an ultra pervert!"

Kuukai chuckled, "That's not going to help you in your current position."

"Ah! Where's Kuukai touching?" Yaya exclaimed when she felt something on her skirt.

"Oops, sorry." Kuukai removed his hand from the position right away. He was sure that it was her waist. "Accidental. I thought it was your waist." Kuukai said sincerely.

"If Kuukai is really sorry, you would've gotten off Yaya."

"I may be sorry but I'm not THAT sorry." Kuukai said.

Yaya struggled, "Yaya knew it! Kuukai is a pervert who just wants to hug Yaya!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I hug you?"

Yaya blushed, "Eh? Kuukai likes to hug Yaya?"

"Didn't I just say so?" Kuukai pinched her cheeks. "You are so cute that you makes people want to hug you."

"That's not true. Remember the first time we met? Yaya got bullied."

"That's because they are retards who has no sense of humanity." Kuukai scoffed, "But it's your cuteness that helped me drove my fangirls away, isn't it?"

Yaya shook her head, "Yaya just tripped them with a rope."

"See? What a cute idea." Kuukai grinned.

* * *

How was it? Please review at chapter 22 if you have already reviewed Labor.


	13. Menses

Wow, so many reviews! Thank you everyone, especially to those who have voted. A note, I do not plan to bash the character very badly, I'm never good at bashing characters anyway but it's needed as the main plot in the new story. And so, here are the current results.

Bash Amu; 4

Bash Utau; 0

The poll is still on so please send in your votes for those who haven't.

**screamattheskyx3: So far some humourous labor fics goes like that xD RimaHiko's child is going to be something. Crossdressing child who loves humour O_o**

**CattyGothLoli: Thanks for voting and I'm glad you liked it ;D**

**Capricorn: Sorry about their OCC behavior. My dad did tell me my mom acted OCC when she is pregnant and in labor Dx Lol, don't worry, I'm even meaner for suggesting the bashing. I promise I won't bash Amu too much ;D Thanks for correcting me.**

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: Thanks!**

**sakura240: Kuukai is mean? Really? I never intended for him to be mean though ;D Thanks for voting and I agree on Amu needs to choose who she likes as soon as possible though she does have a crush on Kuukai at the beginning xD**

**RimaBalaBalance: Thanks for voting ;D How could Rima not? Babies are cute!**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Well, my mom did say that it was painful xD Yeah, girls just have to do all the work while guys have pleasure Dx So when we, girls are in labor, we have to crush their hands as hard as possible! ;D Muahahaha, I'm evil.**

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Menses

Yaya had mood swings often, especially when she is having menses. But good thing for Kuukai is that Yaya rarely gets angry during her menses unless he is seen with another woman. Yes, Yaya is as possessive as Kuukai. And it gets worse during menses.

"Kuukai, there aren't any sweets left…" Yaya sniffed.

"Huh? Didn't I just buy three packets full of sweets just now? How did you eat them all in one go?" Kuukai asked.

"Yaya doesn't know, "Yaya cried. "Yaya was enjoying the sweets then before Yaya knows it, they were all gone. And Yaya really likes sweets. Can Kuukai help Yaya buy some more?" Yaya pleaded, her eyes glistering with true tears. She also gets sad easily when she is having menses.

Kuukai rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But I'm really tired."

"Please?"

"Look, what about I give you something better than just plain old sweets?" Kuukai grinned and hoisted Yaya onto his lap.

"Kuukai!" Yaya squeaked in surprise. "What if Yaya suddenly overflows? Yaya's blood is going to stain Kuukai's pants."

"As long as it's yours I don't mind." Kuukai replied, kissing her square on the lips.

Yaya blushed and squirmed, as she is uncomfortable. "Yaya feels really weird down there. Yaya's stomach is acting really strange too. And it makes Yaya don't feel like kissing." Yaya slumped down her shoulders in disappointment and sighed.

Kuukai rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yaya is having stomach cramps."

"It's probably because you ate too many sweets during your menses and it just made your cramps worse." Kuukai pointed out and set Yaya beside him, "I will get some medicine to ease your pain." Kuukai said.

"Okay."

-x-

After taking the medicine, Yaya felt better. She remembered the time when she first got her menses. Unfortunately for Kuukai, he was there when it happened. Poor Kuukai, she remembered it well about his reaction.

"_!" Yaya screamed._

_Kuukai suddenly opened the bathroom's door in worry. "Yaya? I heard you scream. Did something happen? What happened? Holy shit! You're bleeding! What happened, Yaya?" Kuukai exclaimed. "Why did you cut yourself?"_

"_Yaya didn't cut herself. When Yaya wanted to pee, Yaya found blood dripping down!" Yaya wailed._

"_WHAT?" Kuukai exclaimed, looking at the amount of blood. "Shit Yaya! Should I bring you to the hospital?"_

"_Yaya isn't in pain, Yaya is just shocked that Yaya is bleeding." Yaya said._

_Kuukai continued to panic, "B-But look at that amount of blood! God! What if you die from blood loss?"_

"_Y-Yaya is going to die?" Yaya exclaimed in shock._

"_Of course not. I'm going to take you to the hospital before you do." Kuukai said and started to pick Yaya up after helping her with wearing her undergarments and pants. "You'd better not die until then!" Kuukai warned._

_Of course, Kuukai didn't make it to the hospital as Yaya's mother heard the commotion. After explaining to them about menstruation, the two blushed at their own stupidity. It took quite some time to reassure Kuukai that Yaya isn't going to die just because she has an amount of bleeding._

"Yaya, what're you smiling about?" Kuukai asked.

"Oh, Yaya was just thinking about the time Yaya first had her menses." Yaya replied.

Kuukai blushed, "Don't remind me. I remembered how worried I was. I seriously thought that you were going to die. Turns out I made the situation worse by saying that when it's actually only a common thing for women." Kuukai said.

"Yaya knows. But Yaya was really happy when Kuukai was worried for Yaya." Yaya said.

"Why wouldn't I be worried? You're the best thing that ever happen in my life and I'll be damned if I lose you to a simple blood loss." Kuukai said.

Yaya smiled, "Yaya remembers that at that time, Yaya got dumped by Kairi and Kuukai came over especially to comfort Yaya." Yaya said.

"I still don't get why you won't let me punch that guy at least once though."

"Kuukai! You know how Yaya hates violence. Besides, it's not Kairi's fault that he doesn't have any feelings for Yaya anymore." Yaya pointed out.

"But still he shouldn't just throw you away like you're a thing." Kuukai frowned, "Are you sure you don't want me to punch him? You know all you have to do is say the word and I'll transform with Daichi and be at his place in no time."

Yaya huffed, "Yaya is sure."

"Damn."

"Don't sound so disappointed. If Kairi hadn't dumped Yaya, Yaya wouldn't have been together with Kuukai now." Yaya pointed out.

"True, that's the only thing that benefited us." Kuukai said.

"Yes and Yaya would appreciate it if you start treating Kairi like a friend and stop trying to prank him every chance you have." Yaya said.

Kuukai slumped his shoulders in disappointment. "But I want to…"

"Yaya says no." Yaya said firmly and clasped his hand. "Yaya is really happy now that Kuukai is here with Yaya and Yaya doesn't want you to do anything violent." Yaya said and laid her head on his lap, holding their clasped hand to her chest. "Yaya really wants to stay with Kuukai forever."

"Not forever. I would stay with you forever and a day."

Yaya giggled, "Where did you learn that?"

"Hey, I'm not that unromantic." Kuukai frowned.

"Yaya knows." Yaya smiled and closed her eyes. "Forever and a day, okay?"

"Yeah, forever and a day." Kuukai said and used his free hand to massage her temples.

* * *

After your experience in the last chapter, I dare not include any insane Yaya in this one. Anyway, don't stop voting!

Bash Amu; 4

Bash Utau; 0

Please review!


	14. Neglected

Whew another one which exceeds 1000words. I don't know about you guys but I think this chapter is kind of sweet xD And the poll hasn't been finalized yet since I haven't finished writing the story. Warning, contains some Amu bashing.

Bash Amu; 4

Bash Utau; 3

**Mermain123: Thanks, I'm glad you have fun reading my stories. Oh, you're talking about Jealousy is not an ugly thing right? xD And damn, you guessed right! That's the word I've planned to write about xD**

**screamattheskyx3: Well, either choice is fine since both of them won't end up with Kuukai eventually in my story.**

**Person: Thanks for voting~**

**OMGizzle I love your story: Thanks~ and thanks for voting too.**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Hehe, thanks ;D **

**sakura240: It's menses ;D It would be humourous but too bad that I'm no artist xD**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Neglected

Yaya would always feel neglected whenever Kuukai comes to the royal garden to look for Amu then would always grab her to do some special training. Yaya would only feel sorry for Amu at the latter but other then that, she wished Kuukai would come to the royal garden to look for her. Same with Pepe with Daichi.

"It has been long since Daichi has played with Ran, dechu. Daichi would always play with Ran, dechu." Pepe said.

"I know. Kuukai has been visiting to see Amu-chii only too. I feel really sad." Yaya admitted.

"Don't tell me the both of you are jealous." Rima said, raising an eyebrow at Yaya's changed speech behavior. Since Nagihiko and Tadase have other stuff to do, they had left the two guardians in the Royal garden to do their work.

"It's not fair. Amu-chii gets to play with Kuukai while we're stuck with the guardians' work." Yaya huffed.

Rima shrugged, "What can I do? And don't think the both of you are the only ones; Amu has been busy with Utau ever since they became closer friends. Not that I like Amu that way like you do with Kuukai."

"Why can't Amu-chii find someone else to be with? Kairi-kun, Tadase-kun, Nagi and Ikuto-kun all have a crush on her, don't they?"

"Nagihiko doesn't have a crush on her." Rima pointed out.

"How can Rima-tan tell?" Yaya asked teasingly.

Rima folded her arms, "I just could, okay? Amu needs to decide who she likes too before she loose all of them. It's clear that she doesn't like Sanjou-san but she also hasn't told him about it." Rima said.

"I think Amu-chii doesn't want to hurt Kairi-kun's feelings."

"It would hurt even more when Sanjou-san's feelings grow stronger as time passes until Amu decides to tell him the truth." Rima pointed out.

"Amu-chii doesn't think that way."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Of course she doesn't. I know it may be troubling to have multiple boys to have a crush on her but in secret, I know that she is enjoying it."

"Because Rima-tan is the same right?"

"Who wouldn't like? At least I would tell them that I don't have any interest in them." Rima said, "And I suspect that Amu likes Sohma-senpai."

Yaya's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Didn't you see how she looks at him whenever he comes? She would always fake being lonely which will result in Sohma-senpai in bringing her out only." Rima pointed out.

"…"

"Why? Do you have a crush on Sohma-senpai?" Rima asked.

Yaya blushed, "I…"

"Come on, Yaya. It's not like you not to reveal your feelings."

"Yeah, I do but Kuukai seem to be focusing his attention on Amu-chii instead." Yaya sighed.

"…"

"What is it, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked.

Rima shrugged, "Nothing."

-x-

The next day in the royal garden, the guardians sat around the table again, doing their guardian work as usual except Amu because the Joker doesn't need to do any paperwork. And once again, Kuukai made another appearance in the royal garden. Yaya was sure that Kuukai would ask Amu out again when Amu looked at him until…

"Yo Yaya, I heard you need another special training session." Kuukai greeted.

"Eh?"

Amu stood up, "But Yaya has work to do…"

"Can you takeover her, Hinamori?" Kuukai asked and grabbed Yaya's hand, "Come on! We can't let the Ace be lazy forever. Full speed DASH!" Kuukai shouted and ran out of the Royal garden with Yaya.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yaya shouted.

"Ah Yaya-tan! Wait for Pepe, dechu!" Pepe shouted.

Daichi smirked and grabbed her, "You're not slacking off either. FULL SPEED DASH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pepe shouted.

"W-What was that?" Amu asked.

"Kuukai asking Yaya out?" Rima provided.

Amu turned to her, "But why would he? I was going to ask him out for ice-cream too…"

"You heard him; please help Yaya with her work. We have to finish all these work by today." When Tadase and Nagihiko sent her confused looks, she merely looked at them emotionlessly.

"Rima, is something wrong?" Amu asked in worry.

"Hm? Why would there be something wrong with me?"

"Well, usually you would be on Amu's side." Nagihiko pointed out.

Rima shrugged, "I was never solely on Amu's side. Do you think I'm that kind of person?" Rima asked as Amu looked at her in shock at her actions.

Nagihiko chuckled, "I guess not." _I'm sure she has something to do with this turns of event. It's fine anyway, Kuukai-senpai really needs to pay more attention to Yaya._

Amu huffed, "I'm going home."

"Wait, Amu-chan, please help Yuiki-san do her work." Tadase said.

"She can do these all by herself tomorrow since she has time to play around." Amu said.

"Forget it, I will help Yaya. Go home, Amu." Rima said and Amu once again looked at her in shock. She expected Rima to agree with her.

-x-

"S-Stop." Yaya managed to say as Kuukai continued to run. Hearing her plead, Kuukai finally stopped.

"What? Is that all you've got?" Kuukai grinned.

Yaya huffed, "Yaya isn't like Kuukai! Yaya doesn't like to run! Yaya wants to go back!" Yaya complained, "Leave Yaya alone!"

"Yaya…Rima came to me yesterday." Kuukai said.

"Rima-tan? Why would she?" Yaya asked.

"She talked about the conversation you had with her yesterday." Kuukai said.

Yaya folded her arms, "Rima-tan was lying."

"How would you know what she said?" Kuukai asked.

"Yaya just knows!"

"That's not a good reason." Kuukai said, "I'm sorry, Yaya. I thought that Amu was lonely maybe because something happened but I didn't realize that you would get neglected." Kuukai apologized.

"Whatever. Yaya doesn't need Kuukai, Kuukai can go back and get Amu-chii again."

Kuukai went over and hugged Yaya from behind, "That really made me sad." Kuukai said, burying his face in Yaya's hair.

"Kuukai! Let go!" Yaya tried to break free from the hug but ended up the both of them falling onto the grass instead with Yaya on top of Kuukai, both facing up.

"I'm really sorry so…don't be angry anymore, okay?"

"Yaya wasn't angry…"

"Don't be sad then. I promise I will spend much more time with you." Kuukai said and when Yaya said nothing he continued, "I really missed you. I wanted to ask you out badly but Hinamori told me that you were busy."

"Yaya IS busy."

Kuukai tightened his hold on her, "Yaya…"

"Yaya is really busy, okay? So Kuukai shouldn't bother Yaya anymore. Besides, h-how would Kuukai know Yaya is busy when you never really notice Yaya?" Yaya covered her eyes with her hands to hide her tears.

Kuukai immediately flipped Yaya over so he is towering over her. He used one hand to support himself and use another to remove Yaya's hands away from her face then leaned down to cover her lips with his. Yaya gave a surprised sound but was muffled by Kuukai's mouth on hers.

All they can think of are their mouths pressed against each other in a kiss and never wanting to let go.

* * *

Here it is. I hope you guys won't mind the mini Amu bashing.

Bash Amu; 4

Bash Utau; 3

Please review ;D


	15. Overprotective

The next one! Not very well done, in my perspective though but I still hope you guys will still like it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! AAAAH! School is starting tomorrow! Why must my vacation always ends early? WHYYYYY?

Amu; 7

Utau; 4

**screamattheskyx3: Thanks ;D O is for Overprotective~!**

**RimaBalaBalance: I liked their friendship ever since I watched an episode of them trapped together ;D**

**xRima-tanx: Thanks for voting. Glad you liked the chapter ;D**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Rima is not that bad, she's just secretly hiding that she cares xD I would never not put Kuukai and Yaya at the end.**

**shugobasket1266: Thanks for voting. Likewise ;D**

**mia: Thanks. I'm disappointed about that too but I've never been a big fan of canon pairings anyway xD**

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Overprotective

It all started when Kuukai caught Yaya got bullied by two students from Seiyo Academy. Judging by their height, they are most likely from grade 6 or 5. Despite being a guardian, Yaya got bullied because of her way of speaking and her childish looks. At that time, Kuukai only thought about how hard he should bash those two students up for bullying his friend.

"Heh, it has only been 3 minutes and she is already crying." One of them sneered.

_They have been bothering Yaya for 3 minutes? _Kuukai continued to run over to them and kicked them away before proceeding to kneel beside Yaya to check if she is injured to find only a scraped knee.

"Yaya? Are you alright?" Kuukai asked in worry.

Yaya shook her head and continued to rub her eyes with her fist.

"Hey, who the hell is it?" The bullies said as they tried to get up.

Kuukai stood up and went over to them, "You have some nerve bullying a guardian. And my best friend at that! What do you have to say about that?" Kuukai picked them up by the collar.

"I-It's the former Jack's chair." One of them stuttered.

"I didn't ask about who I am. I asked what you have to say about bullying my best friend!" Kuukai glared.

"W-we're just playing with her!" The other defended.

"Oh, you were JUST playing with her. How would you like me to PLAY with you instead?" Kuukai threw them onto the ground and continued to advance on them making them back up to the wall behind them.

One of them held out his hands in defense, "No please! We are very sorry!"

"I will be sorry too. After I beat you up that is!" Kuukai growled and punched him in the face before moving onto another to kick his stomach. "So you've been bothering Yaya for 3 minutes and caused her to have a scraped knee. I'm sure these are nothing for big guys like you." He said and continued to punch them for exactly 3 times.

"W-We're very sorry!"

"You'd better be. Now scram and don't you dare breathe in the same area as Yaya again." Kuukai warned and the two bullies scrambled off before Kuukai went back to Yaya's side.

Yaya sniffed, "Kuukai…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Kuukai asked in worry.

Yaya shook her head.

"That's good." Kuukai sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Kuukai…" Yaya said.

"Silly, there's no need for thanks." Kuukai smiled and patted her hair. "Did they bully you often?"

Yaya shook her head, "Yaya tried to avoid them but today sensei asked Yaya to stay back."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kuukai asked.

"Yaya didn't want Kuukai to worry because Kuukai seems very busy with Amu-chii and Utau-chii."

"Huh? I'm not THAT busy with them." Kuukai said.

"But you spend time with them lots. Does Kuukai like Amu-chii or Utau-chii?" Yaya grinned teasingly.

Kuukai shook his head, "What are you saying? I'm not in love with any of them. Stupid, jumping into conclusions." Kuukai bonked her head lightly which made Yaya laughed.

From that day on, Kuukai became even more protective of her.

-x-

"Yaya, I heard you and Kairi went on a date." Kuukai frowned.

"With Hika-kun too. And it wasn't a date, we were just looking around for something we can put in a huge ball for this year's graduating students." Yaya corrected.

"Couldn't you just come to me instead?"

Yaya sighed, "Kai-kun was just there so Yaya decided to ask him to accompany Yaya instead."

"Couldn't you at least tell me first?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because Kuukai is worried right? Don't worry, Kai-kun is not that kind of person and if anyone tries to do anything, Yaya is sure Kai-kun will be strong enough to chase them away. But even without Kai-kun, Hika-kun just has to cry and their ears would bleed to death." Yaya laughed.

Kuukai pushed Yaya against the wall and put his hands beside her head. "I don't like it when you're going out with guys."

"But Yaya was only trying to look for something for the graduating students."

"I still don't like it. What if Kairi decides to bring you to a secluded area while Hikaru was away?"

"Kai-kun wouldn't do that." Yaya exclaimed.

"You don't even know him that well yet!"

Yaya huffed, "What's wrong with you, Kuukai? Why do you hate Kai-kun that much?"

"It's not that I hate him. I just feel uncomfortable at the thought of you going out with a guy alone."

"What about Tadase-kun then?"

"I won't like it too."

Yaya puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Why? You should know that Tadase-kun is definitely not that kind of person."

"Not when you accidentally call him 'prince'." Kuukai muttered.

"MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOLLOW MY ORDERS, PEASENTS!" A familiar voice shouted from the royal garden.

Yaya sweat dropped, "He can hear you?"

"He shouldn't be able to unless…" Kuukai spotted a not very well hidden transmitting device under a bush. "Let's go somewhere else." Kuukai grinned and slumped Yaya over his shoulder and ran. "Careful not to let anyone see your panty!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

* * *

Dirty Kuukai Dx Anyways, please REVIEW!


	16. Parents

I finally managed to painstakingly (due to shoulderache) write out this chapter! AH! So many fics to update and there's school too. I think I'm going to burst. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!

**screamattheskyx3: Thanks, and I'll try my best to update everyday.**

**ChikaHoshi: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for pointing out the mistakes to me. I'll edit it later. And all of the chapters are constantly in normal POV.**

**shugobasket1266: Thanks, I love it when someone stands up for someone~!**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Parents

Kuukai and Yaya are already parents of a beautiful baby girl named Ketsuko Sohma, age of 3, and another one coming soon to join the family. Sure, Ketsuko's name caused some uncertainty from other people but was minimized because her dad is a famous soccer player who excels in other sports and her mom is a prima, which her role has been offered by Maika from time to time.

But Ketsuko wasn't happy because she wanted to be the only one her parents doted on.

"I'm home!" Kuukai announced with a smile as usual.

Ketsuko perked up and ran to Kuukai, her arms spread out. "Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" Ketsuko smiled happily when Kuukai picked Ketsuko up and swing her around like he used to do with Yaya sometimes.

"How's my angel doing, hm?"

"I helped mommy with her laundry today." Ketsuko said.

"That's my good little girl." Kuukai smiled and kissed Ketsuko on her forehead.

"Unlike someone Yaya knows very well." Yaya's voice said from the kitchen.

Kuukai frowned, "Hey, you know that I'm busy with soccer. And even so, I couldn't even do laundry. Don't you remember the last time I did it and we have to send the washing machine for repairs?" Kuukai reminded, carrying Ketsuko with an arm.

"That was Kuukai being clumsy." Yaya teased.

"Don't make me go there." Kuukai threatened teasingly.

"Daddy would always lose to mommy." Ketsuko pointed out.

"You little imp." Kuukai set Ketsuko down and proceed to tickle her mercilessly.

Ketsuko giggled, "Waaah~ St-stop!"

"Say that you surrender." Kuukai grinned.

"I-I surrender!" Ketsuko giggled when Kuukai lifted his hands. "Ketsuko will defeat daddy someday. But for now, daddy will still lose to mommy!" And the hands were back again tickling her mercilessly. "Hahahahahahaha!"

"Kuukai-koi, be careful okay?" Yaya said as she entered the living room.

Kuukai grinned, "Don't worry, I won't let my cute little angel get hurt in anyway." Kuukai picked Ketsuko up and settled her on his lap.

"Yaya is getting jealous." Yaya folded her arms childishly.

"Aw come on. You're my cute big angel, okay?" Kuukai kissed Yaya on the lips.

Ketsuko closed her eyes, "Uwah! I can't see this."

"Smart little girl, takes after me." Kuukai grinned.

Ketsuko giggled before looking at Yaya. "Mommy, when will the baby be born?"

Yaya rubbed her stomach, "Hmm, maybe a few more months or so. Why? Are you excited to meet your little sibling?"

"No. Ketsuko doesn't want one. If the baby were born, daddy and mommy would pay more attention to it instead of me. I don't want a little sibling! I just want daddy and mommy to dote on me!" Ketsuko folded her arms and huffed.

"Sounds familiar, huh?" Kuukai grinned at Yaya.

"Don't worry Ketsuko, no matter what, you'll still be our child." Yaya ruffled her hair. "You know, I used to be like you. I didn't like Uncle Tsubasa when we were younger because I thought your grandpa and grandma would care for him and forget about me."

"Really? Then are you angry with them?"

Yaya laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. They never did once forget about me although they did pay much attention to Uncle Tsubasa. But then you know, I stopped being jealous when Kuukai came along and snatched me away from them. Now, they're jealous of Kuukai instead." Yaya grinned.

"I didn't do it for them to be jealous." Kuukai muttered.

"I understand. So all I have to do is to find someone like daddy!" Ketsuko exclaimed.

"Oh god, please no." Kuukai begged.

"Hmm, I wonder if Nagahiko likes me too…" Ketsuko pondered aloud. Nagahiko is the twin brother of Nadeshiko, both are Nagihiko and Rima's children. Ketsuko would always goes to their house to play with them but it seems Nadeshiko is trying to pull them closer.

Kuukai's eyes widened in shock, "You can't! You can't abandon your daddy like that!"

"Don't worry, Kuukai-koi. I think it's cute." Yaya giggled.

"Cute? Cute? Our little angel is too young to like someone!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Don't be like those overprotective parents whereby they have to have a duel with their child's love interest in order for them to get together." Yaya chided before turning to Ketsuko, "Well if you like Nagahiko, I say you go for it." Yaya grinned.

"Yaya! Don't encourage her!"

Ketsuko nodded enthusiastically. "I will try my best!"

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" Kuukai wailed.

"Don't worry, we still have enough time until the time comes." Yaya patted Kuukai's back sympathetically.

Kuukai groaned while Ketsuko giggled.

-x-

Kuukai is staring at Nagahiko intensly while he waited for Ketsuko to get ready. Although Ketsuko is already 14, Kuukai still doesn't trust anyone who tries to date her. Simply said, he is acting out the role of a protective father very well.

"Relax, it's not like Nagahiko is going to eat Ketsuko or anything." Rima said while sipping her coca.

"But Ketsuko is not ready yet!" Kuukai protested.

"You dated Yaya when you were 13." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Seriously, Kuukai. Give him a break. Yaya thinks you should let Ketsuko enjoy her first date." Yaya said.

Kuukai groaned, "Why is everyone against me?"

"Don't worry, Uncle Kuukai. Nagahiko will protect Ketsuko-chan." Nadeshiko reassured.

"Look, even a child is acting more dignified than you." Rima said.

"Chill dad, Ketsuko-nee is going to be fine." Ketsuka, Ketsuko's little brother, said casually.

"I hate it when I'm outnumbered." Kuukai grumbled and settle on a couch. "If something happens to Ketsuko-"

"Nothing will happen." All of them said at once.

Ketsuko came down from her room. "I'm done Nagahiko. Shall we leave?"

Nagahiko nodded shyly, "Okay, let's go."

Kuukai turned his head to look at Nagahiko, "7pm!"

Yaya frowned, "9pm!"

"Uh…" Nagahiko sweated.

Yaya glared at Kuukai, "9pm!"

"Okay, I will bring Ketsuko back home by 9pm." Nagahiko smiled and offered his hand to Ketsuko who took it happily, both of them leaving the house.

"This is unfair." Kuukai slumped.

"By the way, Ketsuka has been looking at our daughter." Rima pointed out.

And indeed, Ketsuka has been staring at Nadeshiko. Even though he sees Nadeshiko as an older sister, since she is older than him by 3 years, he recently felt a strange emotion towards her. Nadeshiko, on the other hand, is quite violent when she wants to alike to when Nagihiko chara changed with Temari and has grown a sort of protectiveness towards Ketsuka.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Kuukai groaned.

* * *

Poor Kuukai~ Please review!


	17. Queen's challenge

And the moment you've been waiting for! Well, not really cause I bet no one expected this right? Ha!

**screamattheskyx3: Next to an overprotective brother, I love overprotective parents xD Thank you!**

**RimaBalaBalance: Well, some of the chapters connects to each other ;D And I liked writing parents and child fics. Especially those overprotective parents.**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Yep, dirty Kuukai~ Jealousy rules! Actually, it's supposed to be Ketsuko likes Nagahiko while Ketsuka likes Nadeshiko ;D**

**Chika Hoshi: I always forget to change the rating. Thanks for the reminder! I'm happy that you liked them. Your review also made my day ;D**

**sakura240: Parents always have it hard when their child is in love ;D Thanks.**

**ChinenxMelochan: I'm glad you loved it ;D **

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Queen's challenge

After breaking up with Utau, Kuukai and Yaya had gotten closer but not yet to the point whereby you would call them 'lovers'. And this is where Rima comes in. You see, ever since the incident whereby Rima and Yaya were trapped in a room, they've gotten closer. And surely Rima won't let Kuukai have Yaya THAT easily after neglecting her longer than Rima met Yaya.

And thus, Rima had proposed a challenge.

"If you are able to complete the challenge before nightfall, I'll let you be with Yaya in peace. But if you don't," Rima put on an aura of doom. "She'll die…"

"UWAH! Rima-tan! WHY ARE THERE CROCRODILES?" Yaya screamed through the transmitter Rima is holding.

Kuukai paled, "You aren't serious, are you? This is too risky! Hurry up and let Yaya go!" Kuukai pleaded. Why didn't the rest of the guardians help? Because they weren't there and they had reassured Kuukai that he would be able to complete the challenge.

"I am dead serious. If Yaya is going to be depressed every single day, she might as well die." Rima said blankly.

"B-But…"

"The challenge starts now!" Rima announced, "First, truth or dare."

"…Truth."

"Question: What is the similarity between Tadase and Ikuto? If you get it wrong, you have to do the dare." Rima said.

Kuukai thought hard. Similarity? If Rima were to ask him about the difference between them, he would have written out a long list of it. "They used to live in the same house?" Kuukai said, remembering the story Tadase had told him.

"Wrong, both of them love Amu." Rima corrected.

"RIMA!" Amu's voice shouted.

"And now for the dare, I dare you to tell me a joke, capable of me laughing."

Kuukai sweated. Make Rima laugh? That's as impossible as making Yaya stop eating candies! "Uh…What did the white cat said to the black cat when it fell into a drain? The answer is 'meow'." Kuukai laughed nervously.

Rima stared at him.

An hour later…

"And then when I asked Nagihiko 'how does it feel like to wear a skirt', he gave me a scary aura and suddenly forced Tadase and I into Seiyo Academy's girls uniform. And that's how you guys caught Tadase in the girl's uniform and me in my boxers." Kuukai said with a hint of embarassment.

"Pft." Rima gave a muffled laugh.

"I made you laugh." Kuukai pointed out with a grin.

"You did. Here's the next direction you should go." Rima handed him a piece of paper, "Good luck."

Kuukai frowned at the piece of paper. _A place where a king is born._ When he saw the word 'king', he could only think about Tadase and Kiseki…wait Kiseki! Tadase said that Kiseki was born at the flowerbeds!

-x-

Upon arriving at the flowerbeds, he spotted Tadase waiting for him. Tadase gave him a smile and a wave, congratulating him for finding him in such a short time. Kiseki only boasted that it is natural since he IS the king.

"Yo, Tadase. Where is Yaya?" Kuukai asked.

"I'm afraid you've to complete my challenge first." Tadase said _I'm sorry Souma-kun…_ "My challenge is that you have to…call me prince."

Kuukai blinked, "Prince?"

A crown appeared on Tadase's head. "KUUKAI SOUMA, FORMER JACK, IS OFFERING KISSES TO ALL FEMALES AND MALES FROM THIS SCHOOL! HIS CURRENT LOCATION IS AT THE FLOWERBEDS! BUT HE IS SHY SO HE'D RATHER YOU TO GIVE HIM KISSES!" Tadase shouted.

"Tadase!" Kuukai shouted and ran away when he saw a large group of crowd coming towards him.

"KUUUUUKAAAAAAI!" The crowd shouted and rushed over to Kuukai.

A few hours later, Kuukai has kisses marks on his body while some of his clothes are ripped off; there is a fine vein popping on his forehead as he approached Tadase.

Tadase smiled, "Good job, here is the next challenge." Tadase shoved the paper into Kuukai's hands and ran off.

_Relax. Finding Yaya is your top priority now._ Kuukai took in deep breaths and read whatever that's on the piece of paper. _A place where my second shugo chara hatched. _Kuukai frowned, Amu? Or is it Nagihiko? Well, he still decided to go to the basketball court first.

-x-

And thus, he found Nagihiko waving at him with a nervous smile. As usual, Nagihiko had been forced to give Kuukai challenges by Rima too. Kuukai shuddered when he saw female clothing article beside him. And it looks strangely like Seiyo's guardian female uniform.

"Nagihiko, don't tell me…"

"Yes, your next challenge is to wear this until you find Yaya. Normally I would be against this because I am very serious about crossdressing. But you look like you are in need of some clothes now." Nagihiko pointed at his almost naked form.

Kuukai slumped. _This is for Yaya…This is for Yaya…_ He chanted and took the uniform.

"…I am surprised it fits you." Nagihiko commented.

"Please don't say it." Kuukai groaned, "If it weren't for Yaya, I wouldn't even have done this."

Nagihiko smiled, "You really care for Yaya, don't you. Just bear with it since there's only Amu left. Here's the paper." Nagihiko handed him the paper to his next destination. _The place where it is the most memorable to me._

Most memorable…if he wasn't wrong, it should be the amusement park since that's where Tadase confessed to Amu.

-x-

When he came to the amusement park, he didn't expect to see Ikuto laughing on the floor and Amu trying to hide her laughter upon looking at Kuukai. Damn! Why must Ikuto be there as well when having Amu see him in this is bad enough?

"Hinamori, why is he here?" Kuukai asked.

"He just followed me." Amu replied.

Ikuto smirked, "I was bored and have nothing to do until Amu explained what has been happening. They fits you," Ikuto motioned to the clothing article, "Let me read the last challenge, you are to…kiss me."

"WHAT?" Kuukai shouted.

"Don't worry, Ikuto is a pervert so he doesn't mind." Amu reassured.

"It is because Amu promised me a kiss of her own after this." Ikuto smirked, "And it's like they say, if you have to kiss someone, kiss someone who at least looks like the opposite sex." Ikuto said.

"LOOKS LIKE WHAT? I'm going to murder-" Kuukai was cut of by Ikuto lips. He froze in horror while Amu took pictures for Rima. "AAAAAAAAAHH! YOU BASTARD!"

Ikuto wiped his lips, "Trust me, I'm not in favor of doing this as well. But if it's for this," Ikuto swept Amu up and kissed her, "I'm all for it."

Amu blushed heavily and handed him the piece of paper. "Here's where Yaya is. Do hurry because the sun is setting soon."

"Just you wait." Kuukai warned and took off.

_A place where I first met you…_

-x-

Kuukai immediately knew the answer because he remembered clearly the day he met Yaya is when he found her lost in the woods. He didn't know how Rima knew it but questions come after Yaya. He trekked through the dark woods and found a figure hanging by the tree branch with crocodiles underneath. But then there is a safety net between them as well.

"Yaya!" Kuukai called out.

"Kuukai! Help Yaya down!" Yaya shouted.

Kuukai climbed the tree trunk and pulled up the rope along with Yaya. Finally, Yaya burst into tears and hugged Kuukai. Kuukai leaned on the tree trunk on the branch while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Kuuuukaaaaiii!" Yaya wailed.

"It's okay, it's okay." Kuukai comforted and tilted Yaya's head up. "Yaya…I love you." He pulled Yaya's face closer so that their lips would meet in a kiss. Soon, it grew more desperate and full of passion.

Soon, they broke the kiss due to the need of air. That's when Yaya noticed Kuukai's uniform. "Pft…hahahahahahaha!" Yaya laughed.

"Hey! I have to go through telling my embarrassing moment to Rima, get mobbed by fangirls, have to wear this thing and got kissed by Tsukiyomi Ikuto! The least you can do is not to laugh!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"S-Sorry Kuukai. But you look really funny." Yaya laughed.

"The things I do for you…"

Yaya smiled, "Yaya knows and Yaya is happy that Kuukai is willing to do all these for Yaya. Yaya is really happy." Yaya smiled and leaned her head against his chest, "Yaya loves Kuukai too…and Yaya finally knows how much Yaya means to Kuukai."

Kuukai patted her head, "Stupid. Even if I'm still dating Utau, I would've done this for you too."

"But Kuukai is not and Yaya is happy." Yaya said.

"Me too."

A few distance away from them, the guardians stood. Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko are happy for Kuukai while Rima is plotting revenge incase Kuukai does something to hurt Yaya. In the meantime, some pictures would be good too.

* * *

And here marks the end of Kuukai's torture. How was it? Please review!


	18. Rain

The next chapter! This chapter also won't contain as much humour as the others though there is a little at the end. This chapter is more like a combination of saddness, fluff and humour. So, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! Here's the current result (I totally forgot about it!)

Bash Amu; 7

Bash Utau; 4

For those who didn't know, this a poll on who should I bash in my new fic. For more info, go to chapter 12, Labor.

**MayaLamperouge: I'm really happy that you liked my fics! haha, same, same: A crazy Kukya fan! I have a new fic idea coming out and it's after I finished Guilty of my ignorance and this fic. I've planned for both of the fics to end at the same time and that very day is the day I upload the new Kukya fic.**

**RimaBalaBalance: Thanks! Though truthfully, creativity is not my thing. Don't worry, Rima never intended to kill Yaya, that's why the safety net was there in the first place ;D**

**screamattheskyx3: Heehee, the meaner they are, they more Yaya would realize how much Kuukai loves her ;D**

**sakura240: I was disappointed when Nagihiko didn't suceed in dressing Kuukai up in the girl's uniform though the cheerleading outfit made it up xD**

**shugobasket1266: Yuki is a natural at looking like a cute girl while wearing a girl's school uniform xD -gets shot violently-**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Yep, the perfect way to ruin a moment. Yaya didn't notice it before because she was concentrating too much on Kuukai's face. AWW!**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Rain

Kuukai and Yaya both liked the rain because it can help to hide tears. When they cry in the rain, no one would know that they are crying because to them, it's just raindrops dripping down their cheeks. But they never cared about what people think.

_Am I not good enough for her?_ Kuukai thought, referring to Utau.

_Is Yaya really that unlovable? _Yaya thought, referring to Kairi.

Both of them had been dumped by their respective loves ones. But way before they dated them, Kuukai and Yaya used to like each other but the difference in their school made them unaware of that fact causing them to find love in the wrong ones.

They had made a mistake.

How could they not see it when their true loves were just right in front of them? They had merely brushed it off thinking that it was just concern for their best friends when they started thinking about each other.

A perfect match indeed.

Yet both of them were dumped at the same time and met under the same rain.

"K-Kuukai?" Yaya blinked, staring at the drenched boy.

"Y-Yaya?" Kuukai's eyes widened, staring at the drenched girl.

Their actions are a perfect echo of each other. Soon, they decided to find a spot to sit down to chat. They didn't care if that particular spot doesn't have a shelter. Thought they never cared about what people think, they didn't want specifically the other to see them cry.

"What're you doing in the rain?" Kuukai asked.

"Um…Yaya was just thinking about things. What about Kuukai?" Yaya asked.

"Same." Kuukai replied, "So what were you thinking about?"

Yaya sighed, "Is Yaya bad?"

Kuukai blinked at the unexpected question, "Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Well…Kairi broke up with Yaya. He said that Yaya was too childish and he didn't want to wait until Yaya becomes mature…" Yaya trailed off with a sniff. "Is being childish really that bad?" Yaya asked.

Kuukai's eyes widened, "Of course not. That's your personality and I don't think that it's bad. I think it's cute."

"Then why?"

"He's just blind." Kuukai reassured, "You know…I got dumped by Utau. She said that I was too energetic and she couldn't keep up with me."

"But that's what makes Kuukai fun, right?"

"You think so?"

Yaya nodded, "Yaya likes it when Kuukai is energetic. You would always come up with lots of fun ideas when Yaya is bored."

"Thanks." Kuukai smiled and ruffled her hair.

"So, we're on the same boat…" Yaya sighed.

"Yeah."

A moment of silence washed over them except for the sound of rain coming in contact with the ground. Both of them don't really know what to say next until Yaya stood up and made a move to leave.

"Well…Yaya should get going. Thank you for talking with Yaya." Yaya smiled and started to walk away until she slipped on the wet floor.

On instinct, Kuukai immediately got up and pulled Yaya towards him to prevent her from falling. "Geez, you really are a klutz." Kuukai joked when Yaya landed on his body to prevent her from having any injuries.

"Yaya is sorry!" Yaya apologized.

"I'm good." Kuukai reassured and put his hand on his head. "This position isn't bad at all."

Yaya blushed, "What if people sees us?"

"Pft, who cares about other people?"

Silence took over them once again while Kuukai played with Yaya's wet hair while Yaya closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. This brought back the feelings they once forgotten long ago. They've never felt this calm and bliss, not even with their ex-lovers. It is when their eyes met contact then they understood.

They understood how each other feels because the longings in their eyes mirrored each other perfectly.

Kuukai cupped Yaya's blushing red cheeks with his hands and brought her up to his lips. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and lastly, her lips. All the while Yaya closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling.

"Kuukai…" Yaya moaned when he licked her lips after having broken off their first one.

"Hmm?"

"Does Kuukai…feel the same way as Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"If I weren't, would I have done this?" Kuukai kissed her again.

Yaya giggled, "Yaya guess not."

"Right…I guess it should've been like this in the first place. We were both idiots."

"Mm hmm…"

"Hey Yaya…"

Yaya looked up, "Yes?"

"Do you think hitting someone with a soccer ball is a crime?"

Yaya blinked at the unexpected question. "Yaya doesn't think so. Why?"

"Good because Kairi is going to get one from me one day." Kuukai grinned.

"EH?"

"He has no right to say that you're childish and wanted you to mature. If that really happens, I would've done more than just hitting his head with a soccer ball. Don't worry, I have a hard kick." Kuukai reassured.

Yaya's eyes widened, "Please don't do that! Don't do anything rash!" Yaya panicked.

"One little kick wouldn't hurt." Kuukai reassured.

Yaya huffed, "If Kuukai does that, Yaya would sabotage Utau-chii's concert!"

"You will get caught!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"So? If Kuukai hit Kai-kun with a soccer ball, Yaya would sabotage Utau-chii's concert."

Kuukai groaned, "Yaya…"

"Yaya won't let Kuukai hurt someone else." Yaya said firmly.

Kuukai grinned, "I'm touched."

Kuukai brought Yaya's face towards him and kissed him again. The rain feels kind of refreshing too…

* * *

Hehehe, done!

Bash Amu; 7

Bash Utau; 4

More info at chapter 12, labor

Please review!


	19. Sick

I guess this is not very good...Oh well, but I still hope that you will like it. After all, all of our tastes are different, ne? xD Today was just plain shitty. It was raining and I have to wait for the bus for 30mins! And when I reached the bus stop, it was still raining! Then I have to hold my bag above me, which is freaking heavy, and walk all the way to home with my arms cramping! gah!

**ChikaHoshi: O_o you're still on K? xD Sorry but I don't have a very creative mind ._. Kuukai wasn't exactly leading her on, he just didn't notice Utau's feelings for him.**

**sakura240: Yep, I've always liked Yaya's childish personality and no one is going to change that! xD**

**Mermain123: Hehe, if you want to be like Kuukai, you've got to aim good ;D Well, Yaya being mature would be different but I'd rather to have her childish and cute side.**

**shugobasket1266: Pft, if thinking about Yuki in girl's uniform is being pervert, I don't know what I am for thinking Tadase in a girl's uniform. In my opinion, Tadase looks more like a girl than Yuki ;D And both of them are princes destined to look like a princess! **

**screamattheskyx3: I'm glad your day is getting better ;D Mine was plain shitty from the start though ._.**

**RimaBalaBalance: Omg, Kuukai hitting with a soccer ball I can picture, but Yaya sabotaging Utau? Hmm, not really even though I made it up ._. Kukya ftw!**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: I started hating it toady Dx Um...quite difficult to imagine xD**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Sick

Both Kuukai and Yaya got sick right after their rainy episode the day before thus ended them on the same bed as Kuukai's parents and brothers can't afford to take care of him due to having their work and school to go so they entrusted him to Yaya's parents since Yaya is sick as well. Kuukai was disappointed that his parents wouldn't be taking care of him but brightened up instantly at the mention of him being brought to Yaya's house instead.

"Kuuukaaai, you're hooooot." Yaya whined, with a wet towel on her head.

"Thanks, I never expected you to say that out loud, y'know." Kuukai grinned, with another towel on his head as well.

Yaya blushed, "Kuukai is hot but that's not what Yaya means. Yaya means that Kuukai is very very very very very warm and Yaya doesn't like it when Kuukai's leg touches Yaya's." Yaya complained.

"Aw, come on…" Kuukai grinned, though he has a fever, it isn't as bad as Yaya since Yaya was the one who was on top of him yesterday.

"No, Kuukai has to get his legs away from Yaya." Yaya rasped out.

"Mm…nah." Instead, Kuukai turned to face Yaya and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her in close. "I'd rather do this. It's much more comfortable and warmer this way, don't you agree?" Kuukai buried his head in her hair.

"But Yaya is even hotter now." Yaya whined.

Kuukai nodded, "I know. You're hot."

"Yaya had already said that Yaya doesn't mean it like that!" Yaya squirmed.

"Eh, don't move." Kuukai complained, "I like this position very much, thank you."

"Yaya only likes it when Yaya doesn't have a fever." Yaya said.

Kuukai smirked, "Too bad because I like this position every time. It's soooo much better doing with you because you're so cute." Kuukai kissed her nose.

Yaya blushed, "Mou Kuukai…" Yaya suddenly blinked, "Didn't mama said that we have to change towels? What does she mean?"

Kuukai shrugged, "I don't know much about it since my mom used to take care of me while I was sleeping and I never played nurse before. Hmm, I think she meant that we have to switch our towels." Kuukai said.

"Kuukai is so smart." Yaya smiled and the both of them took off their towels from their head and put in on the other's in unison. "Hmm…Yaya still feels hot."

"Go to sleep first." Kuukai said.

"But what about Kuukai?" Yaya asked.

"I'm not that sleepy and I rather enjoy watching you sleep instead." Kuukai kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly for her to go to sleep.

-x-

A few hours later, the door opened to reveal Yaya's mother with a tray filled with a pot of porridge, two bowls and two spoons, water and medicine. She smiled at the sight and is happy that Kuukai is able to help Yaya get over her break up with Kairi. She walked over to them and woke them up.

"Have you changed the towel as I instructed?" Yaya's mother asked.

"Yep. See." Kuukai pointed at their forehead, "We switched them."

Yaya's mother giggled and shook her head in amusement. "That's not what I meant. Here." Yaya's mother took the towels away from them and soaked them in a bucket of water on the ground then proceeded to place them on their foreheads.

Kuukai blushed, "Oh…"

Yaya giggled, "Kuukai is wrong~"

"Who is the one who agreed with me, hmm?" Kuukai pinched her nose lightly.

"You should know that Yaya would agree with whatever Kuukai says." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai nodded, "True." He said and kissed Yaya's nose.

"Alright kids, leave the mushy moment until I finished feeding you and leave the room." Yaya's mother smiled. "And yes Yaya, you have to take the medicine no matter what." Yaya's mother said after they had finished the porridge.

"Yaya doesn't want to." Yaya said stubbornly and looked away.

"Come on Yaya, look, even Kuukai took his medicine." Yaya's mother said.

Yaya puffed out her cheeks, "Kuukai is a traitor and Yaya hates medicine as much as she loves Kuukai."

"I'm honored but sad that you don't want to get well at the same time." Kuukai pointed out, "Come on, Yaya. Take it."

"No!" Yaya said stubbornly.

Yaya's mother smiled and whispered something into Kuukai's ear. Kuukai nodded in understand and smiled when Yaya's mother returned the smile and left the room. He glanced at Yaya to make sure that Yaya wasn't looking before drinking the medicine in this mouth. Yaya gave a squeal when Kuukai suddenly kissed her and at the same time letting the medicine flow into her mouth.

"Uwah! Kuukai is mean!" Yaya exclaimed, trying to spit out the taste.

"Sorry but in order to let my little baby take her medicine, it's an enjoyment I'd take." Kuukai grinned.

Yaya plopped back into the bed and shifted so that her back is facing Kuukai and pouted. "Yaya is angry at Kuukai. Yaya won't talk to Kuukai anymore."

"Aw come on, the only reason why I agreed to come here is because you are here beside me." Kuukai said, slumping his form over Yaya's waist. "Don't be angry okay? I am going to be sad if my little baby is angry with me." Kuukai said.

"Humph."

"Yayaaa." Kuukai whined.

Yaya stuck her tongue out, "Blehh."

"You might want to be careful or else I'm going to use that tongue for other purposes." Kuukai teased and Yaya immediately put back her tongue back in her mouth and blushed. _Damn, she is too cute. _Kuukai thought while moving up towards her. "You're so cute." Kuukai murmured.

"Eep." Yaya covered her face.

"Aw, don't hide your cute face from me." Kuukai pried her hands off and kissed her again. "I love you too damn much."

"Yaya loves Kuukai too." Yaya smiled shyly.

Kuukai hugged her, squealing happily. "That smile is cute too! I love it! I love it!"

"Uwah!"

* * *

Yosh, done. Please review! Oh yeah, I'm having trouble with the letter T, any ideas?


	20. Trick or Treat

Yay! This fic has reached over 100 reviews! Brings me back to the days when I started the first chapter and thought that it would at least get half of the reviews of now. I'm soooo happy that it has already reached 100 reveiws so in exchange, I'm going to post 2 chapters today so please review the both of them, kay?

On the other hand, today is even shittier than yesterday. I have to run in the rain today since the rain is too heavy for my bag to block it. Plus, I'm having menses and my whole body aches like hell. I can feel a fever coming...

**screamattheskyx3: Heehee, thanks but I would prefer sleeping xD Thanks for the suggestion though I was considering it until I watched Azumanga Daioh and saw the little girl in a penguin costume. Uber kawaii!**

**Chika Hoshi: Thanks for reviewing my every chapter! I feel really happy reading them! haha I see, take your time reading then.**

**IssaruWolf: Thank you for suggesting but if I were to use that, it would be similiar to the chapter 'Rain' ;D**

**sakura240: Really? XD**

**Mermain123: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for the suggestion. I might do it on other chapters if I can find the right word.**

**shugobasket1266: Hehe, naughty Kuukai and thanks for the suggestion.**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Coicidently I was writing a chapter on the same day in the Zatch bell category and it's about Kiyomaro being sick and Dufort has to feed him the medicine with his mouth. Thanks for suggestion!**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Trick or Treat

Really, Kuukai really hated this day because his girlfriend, Yaya, loved it so much that she would be outside knocking on people's door for sweets instead of spending time with him like she used to. And he didn't like it because Yaya always has a cute costume on so whomever guy who answered the door would hug her before giving her sweets. He wanted to be there but Yaya said she didn't want him to beat up any more guys.

The nerve.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kuukai walked over to the door and opened it to find Yaya in a penguin costume. _Aw shit, she looks damn cute. I wonder how many guys have hugged her. _Kuukai thought, angry at the thought of guys hugging her.

"Trick or treat?" Yaya smiled cutely.

Kuukai smirked, "Definitely trick." Kuukai pulled Yaya in and locked the door despite Yaya's protests. "You know how much I hate when you always wear a cute costume that makes you look even cuter and knocks on doors."

Yaya pouted, "You know Yaya likes sweets."

"And you know how much I hate it when guys hugs you." Kuukai retorted, "You can have all the sweets you want if you stay here instead." Kuukai grinned.

"Really?" Yaya brightened up, "Yay!" Yaya waddled over to the sofa.

_Cute… _Kuukai thought as when Yaya reached midway to the sofa, she suddenly tripped but it doesn't hurt because of her costume.

"Uwah! Yaya tripped!" She squirmed on the ground, trying to get up.

"So cute!" Kuukai exclaimed, hugging Yaya and rubbed his cheek against her. Damn her for making herself so cute without knowing Kuukai's weakness for her cuteness. The fact that she didn't even try just made her even cuter.

"Stop it, Yaya wants to get up!" Yaya squirmed.

"Not going to let you~"

Yaya huffed, "Kuukai is being mean."

"You're the one being mean when you're doing that cute face of yours to lure me into a trap." Kuukai pointed out.

Yaya blinked, "Eh? Trap? Yaya doesn't know what Kuukai is talking about."

"Figures since you're doing it unintentionally." Kuukai grinned.

"Yaya is confused but Kuukai is squishing Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed.

"That's because you're very squishy." Kuukai pointed out, standing up and giving Yaya a break, "So, you do you want the candies or do I have to eat them by myself and leave the candy wrappers to you."

Yaya quickly got up, "Yaya wants the candies!"

Kuukai chuckled and went to retrieve the sweets. Yaya finally managed to waddle to the couch, and sat on it. She took the sweet from the bowl and unwrapped it. But there's one problem, she can't reach her mouth since the costume is too big.

"Uwah…Kuukai…" Yaya sniffed.

"Why don't you take off the costume?" Kuukai asked.

"Yaya didn't wear anything except Yaya's undies." Yaya said.

Kuukai blushed at the though of Yaya in her undies before shaking himself out of it and took the sweets from her. "Here, say 'ahh'." Kuukai held the candy in front of her.

"Ah…" Yaya attempted to reach for the candy until Kuukai moved it out of her reach teasingly. "Kuuuukaaaaiiii!" Yaya whined, squirming on the couch.

"Haha my bad, I couldn't resist." Kuukai grinned and plopped the candy into her mouth.

"Yaaaay." Yaya squealed.

Kuukai smirked and kissed her suddenly, slipping the candy out of her mouth and into his. "Hmm, I never liked this brand but now that it has Yaya's saliva, I guess I'm starting to like it now."

"Kuukai! You meanie! Give Yaya's sweet back."

Kuukai stuck out his tongue to show her the candy before slipping it back to his mouth. "You have to get it from me."

"You said it!" Yaya warned and jumped onto Kuukai and tried to get the candy back with her mouth.

"Ah, I'm going to get squashed." Kuukai laughed, turning his head away.

"Yaya is not that heavy." Yaya protested.

Kuukai grinned, "Yeah right. Then why am I feeling pain on my stomach?"

"If Kuukai is in pain, Kuukai wouldn't be smiling." Yaya pointed out and covered Kuukai's lips with her.

Both of their tongue wrapped around in the kiss as if wrestling for the prize candy. Kuukai took off Yaya's penguin costume, leaving her in her undies which consists of a white singlet and very short shorts. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kaidou shouted, making the couple tear away from each other. "Kuukai! What have I said about underaged sex!"

"We weren't having sex!" Kuukai said, covering Yaya's body with a blanket.

"Then why is she in her…undies!"

"That penguin costume is about to crush me and I'm not even touching her body."

Kaidou glared, "That better be true because I don't want you to have underage sex when Yaya is obviously too young."

"Don't worry, Kaidou-nii, we weren't going to do that." Yaya reassured, "Kuukai just stole Yaya's candy and Yaya is trying to get it back."

Kaidou blinked, "Well, the both of you sure have a strange way in your own relationship so I won't care about that. But remember, no underage sex. If you want, go and terrorize other women." Kaidou said.

"Just because you treat Yaya like your sister doesn't mean you can just ask me to have sex with other woman." Kuukai protested before rubbing his cheek against Yaya's. "Besides, my cute little baby will get jealous."

"Yup." Yaya nodded.

"Ya sure yer eyes weren't blind when you chose him?" Kaidou asked.

Kuukai glared, "Hey!"

"Yaya is sure." Yaya giggled.

"Well, good fer the both of you then. And if the both of you want to kiss, at least make sure no one can hear you from outside." Kaidou said.

"I'm very sure we weren't that loud." Kuukai said.

"I'm very sure that the moaning and smacking doesn't come from our neighbors." Kaidou said, walking up to his room but not before throwing a bag of candies to Kuukai. "Here's candies incase you want to steal anymore from your girlfriend because I'm heading to bed right now."

Kuukai frowned, "I'm not even interested in candies."

"Oh, then Yaya can have them then." Yaya took the bag and happily opened them while Kuukai waited for the chance for him to steal the candy from Yaya's mouth again. Oh how much he loves trick or treat.

* * *

Okay, hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and go to the other chapter~


	21. Useless

Dun...Dun...Dun... Cue OCC Yaya because that's what she's going to be like at the start of my new fic. But don't worry, Kuukai always have a way to revert her back to her old self! Please enjoy!

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Useless

Yaya had never felt so useless until her fellow former guardians have graduated and when she could do nothing to help Kairi, Rikka and Hikaru catch the X-egg. She would even go as far to say that her chara transformation is useless too. Because of that, the guardians have a harder time cleansing the X-eggs than when Amu and the others were here. This is when Yaya felt useless.

Kairi had also bluntly pointed out that Yaya couldn't do anything to help. Sure, he may have become close friends with Yaya but he couldn't help but point out the truth to everyone. Kairi's comment had really hurt as it came from someone who is the closest to Yaya at the moment since she hadn't met the former guardians for some time.

She had already talked to Tsukasa about it and requested to resign from the guardians. Tsukasa was hesitant in letting Yaya go but advised her to consider it before giving him the answer tomorrow. There wasn't anything to consider, really.

"Yo, Yaya. Long time no see." Kuukai greeted as he stepped out of his middle school.

Kuukai…how long has it been since she last saw him. If she remembers correctly, it was when Amu and the others graduated. It was then she realized she is walking past Seiyo middle school, the opposite of the direction she wanted to walk to.

"Hi…bye." Yaya said and turned around to walk in the right direction.

Kuukai frowned at her odd behavior and decided to follow her. "What's wrong Yaya? You seemed out of it. Did something happen recently?"

"No…nothing. Yaya is just tired and wants to go home." Yaya said.

"Hmm…if you say so, let me walk you home then." Kuukai said, determined to find out whatever is wrong with Yaya.

Yaya shook her head, "Yaya wants to walk home by herself. Bye bye." She said and started to walk faster.

But that only made Kuukai walk faster too. "Okay, by that sentence, I can tell something is very wrong here. What really happened? Why won't you tell me?" Kuukai asked.

"Nothing happened, okay? Yaya is just too tired to walk and talk at the same time."

"But you're always energetic." Kuukai pointed out.

"How would YOU know? From the past year we've been together for only a short while before not meeting each other until now? Look, Yaya is REALLY tired and wants to be alone right now. There's a lot on Yaya's mind." Yaya clarified.

"I'm really sorry…" Kuukai apologized.

Yaya shook her head, "There is no need for apologies. Just leave Yaya alone for now."

"I won't." Kuukai said stubbornly.

Yaya whipped around, "What?"

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone." Kuukai said.

"Kuukai, stop this. Yaya's head really has a lot of things and Yaya needs some time alone." Yaya glared, "And Yaya doesn't want Kuukai to be with Yaya right now and a few more years wouldn't change anything either."

"Yaya…"

Yaya huffed and walked away, heading towards her house.

-x-

After reaching home, Yaya immediately changed into her pajamas without bathing. She just doesn't feel like doing anything right now. Everything is a mess. She wanted to resign but she was afraid of being alone. She wanted to be with Kuukai but she was afraid of him leaving again.

_Yaya really hates this…_ Yaya thought as she started to cry. _Cry…whine…that's all Yaya is good for. What else can Yaya do?_

"I knew I was right to follow you." Kuukai said from behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulder.

Yaya jumped in shock and whipped around to face him. "W-Why are you on Yaya's balcony!"

"I couldn't sleep until I help you resolve your problem." Kuukai said.

"You don't have to, Yaya can do this by herself." Yaya said stubbornly.

"Are you even listening to what you're talking about? Yaya, you hated being alone and you always trust your friends to help you with your problems. Why the sudden change now?" Kuukai asked.

"What friends? Kairi? He had already said Yaya is useless anyway so who else can Yaya find help from?"

Kuukai frowned, "Kairi said you are useless?"

"Yaya already knows without him saying it!"

"Yaya…you know that that's not true." Kuukai said.

"Whatever, Yaya knew you would say that." Yaya said, "Yaya is thinking of resigning from the guardians."

Kuukai's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? What could Yaya do there other than being a burden? Kairi has to constantly protect Yaya from the X-eggs."

"But being a guardian isn't just about cleansing X-eggs." Kuukai pointed out.

"I know, we also help the student but Yaya hasn't been successful in helping any of them." Yaya said.

"That's because you're not cut out to help people by yourself. You're the kind who is able to make people want to help you then you can accomplish your duty with them. Not everyone can do stuff by themselves." Kuukai said.

Yaya frowned, "You're making it sound like Yaya is really useless."

"That's not true…I never thought that you were useless." Kuukai said, ruffling her hair. "Now give me a smile and stop talking like those X-eggs or else I'm staying here for the night."

"So all I need to do is smile and you're going to go?"

"I could stay longer if you want but if I stay over, Kaidou is going to give me hell. But if you're still upset, then it's worth it."

Yaya smiled, "Thanks."

"Good girl, I know you wouldn't want me to get tortured by Kaidou." Kuukai grinned.

"Kaidou-nii isn't that bad. He's just tired of Kuukai being annoying." Yaya pointed out.

"Hey! Why are you taking his side?"

Yaya laughed, "Because Yaya knows how much you always disturb Kaidou-nii so that he would play soccer with Kuukai when no one is available. And Kaidou-nii told Yaya that you're always making him angry."

"It's the other way round!" Kuukai protested.

"He also said that Kuukai always pushes the chores to him." Yaya said.

"That's because I'm very sure that he cheated on our game of rock paper scissors!"

Yaya blinked, "Yaya knows that it's not possible to cheat on the game of rock paper scissors." Yaya pointed out.

"I swear he is cheating!"

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	22. Valentine's day

Here's an announcement, I have replaced Labor with a another chapter named Lazy. I wanted to know how you guys think about it so please don't review this chapter until you've read the chapter 12, Lazy because you can't review the same chapter if you've reviewed with your penname.

**screamattheskyx3: Hehe thanks. Yeah...4 more chapters to go and I'm planning to end A to Z KuukaixYaya oneshots and Guilty of my ignorance and post a new Kukya fic at the same time. I've always wanted to try that! Hmm, you've to wait and find out~**

**IssaruWolf: Haha, it's okay. I'm still glad you suggested ;D**

**Chika Hoshi: Basically, Kukya is cute! To tell the truth, the situation isn't enough to make Yaya THAT moody and it isn't that difficult to cheer Yaya up.**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Thanks! I absolutely love the brotherly love between Kuukai and Kaidou ;D **

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

Valentine's day

Today is 14th February which means, today is Valentine's day. Yaya is planning on making chocolates for Kuukai which consists shapes like stars or soccer balls unlike the heart shape girls used to do. She didn't know how to cook but luckily, Nagihiko is there to teach her.

"Now rub in with the tips of your fingers." Nagihiko instructed.

"This is fun." Yaya smiled when her fingers dove into the un-made dough.

"If you don't do it seriously then Kuukai-senpai is going to get stomachache." Nagihiko teased and Yaya immediately concentrated hard on making the dough. Nagihiko laughed, "That's good, now you have to roll it flat."

Yaya frowned when the dough keeps breaking.

"I think you might have added too much water, we can fix that by adding some more flour." Nagihiko sprinkled the flour and helped Yaya to do the rolling. "Now…"

"We use these!" Yaya smiled, holding up shapes of stars and soccer balls.

"Yes, you can do it if you want to." Nagihiko offered.

"Okay but Yaya is not very good though…"

"Not everyone is good at something at their first try. Besides, I'm sure Kuukai-senpai would like whatever you make for him." Nagihiko reassured.

Yaya nodded, "But Yaya wants it to be perfect for Kuukai."

Nagihiko chuckled, "Don't worry, it will be."

"If Nagi says so…"

-x-

After finishing making the chocolates, Yaya brought them to Kuukai's house since he told her that he will be hiding there from the fangirls. Poor Kuukai, being popular doesn't allow him to go out during Valentine's day because he will be bombarded by a hoard of girls which are stronger than him at that particular holiday.

Yaya knocked on the door and was surprised when Kaidou answered it. "Kaidou-nii, is Kuukai at home?"

"Yeah, he's hiding under that table in case it's one of those fangirls." Kaidou gestured to the table.

Yaya shook her head in amusement and squatted down. "KUUKAI-SAMA!" Yaya squealed.

Kuukai jumped up so high that he hit his head against the table. "AAAAAAAHHHH! Go away! Go away!" Upon hearing Yaya's laughter, he frowned and turned to look at Yaya on the ground, laughing her head off. "Yaya! That wasn't nice." Kuukai crawled out from the table.

"Yaya couldn't resist." Yaya said in between laughters.

"Humph, I expected better out of you."

"Mou, didn't I said that I was sorry?" Yaya poked his cheeks.

Kuukai nodded, "You did but that's not enough for scaring the hell out of me." He replied.

"Here's Yaya's handmade chocolates then." Yaya handed them to Kuukai.

"What did I do to deserve this punishment?" Kuukai teased.

Yaya frowned, "Fine. I'll give it to Kairi then." She said and took the box away.

"Ah! I was joking! I was joking!" Kuukai grabbed onto Yaya's legs. Yaya puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms. "I want it! I want it! I want Yaya's chocolate! Yaya can't give them to Kairi!"

"Yaya already delivered some to Kairi and the others." Yaya said.

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean why? They're Yaya's friends of course Yaya has to give them chocolates."

Kuukai slumped, "Don't you even know chocolates is given on valentine's day when you want to confess your feelings?"

"Yaya doesn't know but it's okay." Yaya smiled.

"No, it's not okay!" Kuukai exclaimed, "I'm going to get Yaya's feelings back from Kairi!"

"Don't be stupid, Kuukai, Yaya doesn't feel that way for Kairi." Yaya chided.

"But you gave him your feelings in the form of your homemade chocolates! I would've been fine if you have given them the ones you bought outside." Kuukai said.

"Yaya did gave them the ones from outside because Yaya couldn't find star and soccer ball shapes chocolate so I made yours myself." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai brightened up, "Yay!"

Yaya giggled and shook her head, "Kuukai looks like a child."

"But I AM a child." Kuukai said and Kaidou can be heard coughing in the background. "And I'm happy that I got Yaya's feelings! The rest of them can just get the bakers' feelings~"

"For a middle school kid, you're immature." Kaidou said.

"Shut up, you're just jealous you didn't get any feelings from Yaya."

Kaidou raised an eyebrow, "Did I just hear you telling me to shut up?" Kaidou walked over and took a soccer ball chocolate from the box. "Thanks for the chocolate."

"HEY! Give it back! It's for me, not for you! Spit it out!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're noisy." Kaidou said.

Kuukai glared, "I'm noisy? You're the one who stole Yaya's feelings from me. You, give it baaack!"

"Yaya thinks you're overreacting." Yaya said.

"I'm not!"

"I think I should just open the door and holler that this is Kuukai's house." Kaidou walked over to the door.

"AH! DON'T!" Kuukai grabbed his legs. "You can't do that to me! I don't want to die in the hands of those crazy fangirls!"

Kaidou frowned, "Let go. You look really pathetic."

"It's because Kuukai still has the trauma from last time when his fangirls stripped off his clothes." Yaya explained.

"That's why he came home with his clothes ripped, I thought he was raped or something." Kaidou said.

"They almost did!" Kuukai exclaimed.

Yaya giggled, "It's because Kuukai is cute."

"Did you hear that? Yaya called me cute." Kuukai said.

"Yeah and I can tell she has sight problems too."

Kuukai frowned, "Why you big oaf!"

* * *

Once again, I have replaced Labor with a another chapter named Lazy. I wanted to know how you guys think about it so please don't review this chapter until you've read the chapter 12, Lazy because you can't review the same chapter if you've reviewed with your penname.


	23. Wedding

SHIT! I've forgotten about the one I chose long time ago. Sorry guys, but you would have to read this chapter instead of White's day Dx Thanks to Mermain123 for reminding me. Oh my fricking god, 3 more alphabets left! And I haven't even finished with the last chapter of Guilty of my ignorance and the new fic! Shiiiiiiiit!

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Haha, since most of the reviewers chose Amu bashing, I would have to let them see how I would bash her first though it won't be exactly 100% the same. Kuukai is acting a little bit exaggerated but that's what we love him for, ne? And Kaidou plus Kuukai equals to epic brotherly love!**

**screamattheskyx3: Haha thanks. I've always been doubting myself at writing a good fic. I've always thought that I was bad at writing Dx**

**IssaruWolf: Haha thanks a lot!**

**shugobasket1266: Haha, it's fine. No need to go into Ritsu mode, LOL. Epic apologizing human! Thank you and I'll try my best to get it all up on time.**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Wedding

After the dramas, heartbreak and happiness, they've finally come to one of the most important stage in life. Sure, both of them are nervous but they've wanted to get wed ever since they had a crush on each other. And now, they are at the most difficult part of the wedding. Exchanging vows.

"I, Sohma Kuukai, take you Yuiki Yaya, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Kuukai recited.

"I,Yuiki Yaya, take you Sohma Kuukai, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Yaya recited.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Kuukai smiled and caressed Yaya's cheek before kissing her on the mouth sweetly. It's merely a peck on the lips but the both of them still held the same feeling as the first time they've kissed up until now. And now, Yaya has to throw the bouquet and the lucky one to catch it is…Rima.

"…" Rima blushed as she held the bouquet.

And now, Kuukai has to throw Yaya's garter to the unmarried man. And the next lucky one to catch the lucky item is…Nagihiko. And since Nagihiko caught the garter, he has to place the garter on the one who caught the bouquet, which is Rima. Somehow they suspect that Kuukai and Yaya threw it to them on purpose. They could've hid it better if they hadn't show the grin and peace sign.

"I was so nervous." Kuukai said when they could finally sit down with their friends and family.

"Yaya was too. Yaya thought that Yaya would forget the vow for sure." Yaya said.

Rento applauded, "I would never have thought the day would come for Kuukai to remember something longer than ten words."

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!"

"I doubt it, you can't even remember what we want and that was only nine words." Kaidou pointed out.

"I'm the one having to suffer to buy for all of you stuff all the time. I swear all of you are cheating." Kuukai accused.

Unkai sighed, "We've been through this many times and we weren't cheating."

"Don't worry, Kuukai is just mad that he's bad at rock paper scissors." Yaya giggled.

"Thanks for the support." Kuukai said dryly, "And when are the both of you getting married?"

Rima glared, "When we do, I'll be sure not to invite you."

"So you ARE going to married to Nagi." Yaya said.

Nagihiko blushed, "We're kind of planning to until Rima's current family problem has been solved. I don't mind either as long as Rima is happy." Nagihiko admitted.

"Thank you, Nagihiko." Rima said sincerely.

"And back to the topic of the both of you, when are you going to have babies?" Utau asked.

"Nah, I want to enjoy as much time as I can with Yaya. Besides, we're only 21. I know we're going to disappoint our parents but we're still kids within us. I fear that our children would have to take care of us instead." Kuukai grinned.

Tadase chuckled, "I'm sure you'll come to a decision soon."

"When the time comes." Kuukai reassured, "But I'd mostly listen to Yaya though. If she wants a baby, I'll agree. Besides, she's the one who has to suffer when the time comes and I'm not that heartless to demand anything from her."

"Kuukai is so kind." Yaya smiled.

Utau shook her head, "Don't be fooled. Later he'll be asking you to have a nice night with him." Utau smirked.

"Heh, we've already planned for that." Kuukai said.

"And you're not even ashamed of telling it out? Thank god you broke up with me and got together with Yaya." Utau said, "And thank god once again when you are smart enough to turn Amu down before you confessed to Yaya. But sad too, I can't proceed with my plan."

"Why do I have the feeling that plan of yours includes violence?" Kuukai asked nervously.

Utau smiled, "What's a little violence compared to the hurting you've done to Yaya?"

"Don't worry Utau-chii, Yaya is fine now. Thank you." Yaya smiled.

"Humph, you're lucky that you've a cute and understanding wife." Utau said.

"And don't worry because I never plan on letting her go." Kuukai grinned and pecked Yaya's cheeks.

"You'd better keep that promise." Utau warned, "Or else you'll be best friends with my fists."

Kuukai shrugged, "You don't have to threaten me to keep that promise. As long as Yaya is alive, I'll be with her for life." Kuukai grinned.

"You know, he wasn't even this sappy when he was with me. You're really something, Yaya." Utau mused.

"Kuukai said that if he go sappy on you, you would've gagged and call him an idiot." Yaya said.

Utau glared, "You're the one who doesn't have any tact so you can't just go around blaming it on me."

"But you're the one who said that sappy things like these makes you want to vomit." Kuukai defended.

"You should know that I was being modest and secretly wanted you to say them!"

"What am I? Physic?"

"You should very well be with your common knowledge having a small limit." Utau retorted.

Yaya laughed nervously, "We shouldn't fight now. Let's just enjoy this day without fighting. You too, Kuukai, if you fight, Yaya wouldn't forgive you." Yaya warned.

"You're always supporting Utau." Kuukai grumbled.

"We're girls, deal with it." Utau smirked.

Kuukai sighed, "Yeah, yeah. It sucks to be a guy. But it's because I'm a guy, a cute one at that, that I'm able to have Yaya as my wife. Lucky me." Kuukai grinned and pulled Yaya closer towards him.

"Cute? Please spare yourself the delusion." Utau said.

"Why do you always have to insult me?" Kuukai groaned.

"Because you hurt Yaya and I still haven't gotten over it." Utau replied.

Yaya smiled, "Thank you Utau-chii. Yaya is really happy that you cared for Yaya this much."

"No problem, sister." Utau smiled.

Finally after the dinner, it's finally time for them to go for their honeymoon. Though Yaya insisted that they stay in Japan to save money, Kuukai wanted Yaya to have as much fun as she can on her important week of her life.

"Kuukai…" Yaya said as they boarded the plane.

"Hmm?"

"Yaya is really lucky to have Kuukai as Yaya's husband. Yaya wants to stay with Kuukai forever." Yaya said.

Kuukai smiled, "Me too, Yaya." And Kuukai kissed her.

* * *

Fufufu, I hope you liked it. I feel kind of bad neglecting my other fics though...I'm such a bad author! Starting a bunch of them but unable to finish! Please review!


	24. Xbox

Thank you all for your reviews! Gasp 2 more chapters! I can't believe how far this fic has gotten. Sorry for not including my replies here because I'm very tired now and my legs cramp like hell. On another note, my spirits were lifted the other day when I read 'A wish' by sakura240. It has a great plot ;D

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Xbox

Normally it would take hours for Kuukai to stop playing the new station Kaidou just bought for him, which irritates Yaya because she is unable to get any attention from Kuukai during those hours. She has been sitting there, watching Kuukai play the damn station and Kuukai never once tore his eyes off the screen.

Yaya sighed, "Kuukai, Yaya is leaving now." Yaya said as Pepe looked at her in mild disappointment. She wanted to stay with Daichi longer.

Kuukai blinked, "That fast? But you've only just got here."

"Hours," Yaya corrected. "Yaya has been here for many hours and Kuukai still haven't talked to Yaya except the time when you helped Yaya opened the door." Yaya puffed out her cheeks, "Kuukai has been ignoring Yaya and Yaya doesn't like it."

"Aw come on, I only need a few more minutes to finish this game." Kuukai complained.

"But that's what Kuukai said hours ago!"

"Come on, Yaya…"

Yaya stomped her foot, "Fine. You can call Yaya when you're done with the game but until then, Yaya doesn't want to talk to you. Goodbye." Yaya huffed and walked out, leaving the three in the house. Deciding that Pepe couldn't stay any longer she floated to Daichi.

"Sorry Daichi, Pepe has to go dechu." Pepe said.

Daichi nodded, "It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Daichi flashed her a grin.

Pepe smiled, nodded and floated off.

-x-

_Hmm…_ Kuukai thought as he lied on the bed, staring directly at the ceiling. He has been thinking about Yaya. He didn't like it when Yaya got upset because Yaya would get hurt if she is upset. And Kuukai never liked Yaya getting hurt. So he must find a way to make her happy.

"What's wrong Kuukai? You're not going to sleep?" Daichi asked, floating over to him.

"I've been thinking about Yaya. Why is she so upset today?" Kuukai asked.

Daichi's eyes widened, "You mean you didn't notice?"

Kuukai blinked, "What are you talking about? What didn't I notice? Is there something I should notice? What is it?" Kuukai asked.

Daichi shook his head in disappointment. "Kuukai, I thought that you would've notice. Yaya is upset about you paying more attention to your new game rather than her. She has been calling for you more than 10 times and all you replied her was 'mm' 'hmm' answers." Daichi pointed out.

"What? Did I really?" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Seriously Kuukai…" Daichi sweat dropped, "Anyway didn't you hear what she said? If you don't stop playing, she's not going to talk to you. And that means I won't be able to be with Pepe as much as possible so fix it soon." Daichi ordered.

"But my game…"

"Yaya or your game?" Daichi asked suddenly.

"Yaya of course." Kuukai answered with no hesitation.

Daichi nodded, "And so you have to patch things up with Yaya first. You can play your game but play it when Yaya is not around."

"Hey, that makes sense." Kuukai grinned.

Daichi shook his head, "Why am I stuck with the densest partner?"

-x-

After school, Kuukai headed straight for Yaya's house since Yaya left earlier. Normally she would've waited for him but she's really mad at him. Oh well, you can't always get what you want. Kuukai knocked on the door and waited for Yaya to answer. Her parents were out anyway. Soon, Yaya opened the door…but closed it immediately upon seeing Kuukai.

"Oi! Yaya!" Kuukai knocked on the door again.

Yaya opened the door a little bit, "What?" She asked, Kuukai would have just pushed open the door but he would hit Yaya's head if he did that.

"Um…I just want to apologize for not paying attention to you. I'm sorry." Kuukai apologized.

"…You're going to stop playing it?" Yaya asked.

Kuukai grinned, "Jealous?" Kuukai teased.

Yaya closed the door.

"Oi! Yaya! I'm joking! I'm joking! Fine, I'm not going to play when you're around, okay? I promise to pay more attention to you so PLEASEEEEEEEE open the door?" Kuukai pleaded.

Yaya opened the door, "Good enough…" She said and let Kuukai in.

"Really, Yaya, I never would've thought you would get jealous of my Xbox of all things." Kuukai grinned.

"…Yaya is also jealous of Amu-chii and Utau-chii before." Yaya admitted.

"Of course, you love me, don't you? Aw…" Kuukai pinched Yaya's cheeks.

"Does Kuukai want to go out again?"

Kuukai immediately retracted his hand. "No thanks, I would rather stay here with you." Kuukai grinned.

"Yaya thought Kuukai rather play his Xbox than with Yaya." Yaya folded her arms and looked away childishly.

"You know that I would choose you over my Xbox any day." Kuukai pecked her lips. "But I kind of like it when you get jealous because of me. You would act really cute and then you would try out all kinds of cute things to make me pay more attention to you."

Yaya stuck out her tongue, "Next time Yaya is just going to go home."

"Come on, I know you won't do that." Kuukai lifted Yaya up, "I know my cute little baby more than anyone else."

Yaya giggled, "Alright. Yaya will accept your apology."

"I knew you would." Kuukai cheered in triumphant and spun Yaya around.

"Kuukai! Yaya is getting dizzy!" Yaya laughed.

"Even better so you will be sitting on my legs later." Kuukai pointed out before stopping to kiss her on the lips. "And you will be too dizzy trying to come up with some tricks that will prevent me from entering your mouth." Kuukai grinned and stuck his tongue inside Yaya's mouth.

Yaya blushed but did nothing to push him away. She is too dizzy and she wouldn't want to anyway.

"I love you Yaya." Kuukai said after breaking the kiss and hugged her, pressing her head into his neck. "I really don't like it when you get upset…"

"Yaya loves Kuukai too." Yaya replied, happy that Kuukai is willing to give up his game for her. "If Kuukai really likes to play it, Yaya can play with you." Yaya offered.

Kuukai grinned, "Sure!"

"Yaya doesn't know how to play though." Yaya pointed out, "But Yaya is willing to try."

"No worries, I'll teach you." Kuukai reassured, "Though despite after teaching you, I'm going to win."

Yaya grinned, "Are you sure? Yaya is sure Kuukai is going to let Yaya win."

"Aw damn…" Kuukai slumped his shoulder at the reminder.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Yoyo

YATTA! Y! And don't worry guys, I've already figured out a word to use for Z ;D It took me some time though and it'll take more time for me to finish the Guilty of Ignorance chapter and the first chapter for the new fic.

**shugobasket1266: Thanks! Oh, and sorry for the mistake, I was too tired and can't think straight Dx I'M REALLY SORRY! T_T**

**Chika Hoshi: Actually, I am too. I love the game Tales of Vesperia ;D Lol, it's fine though.**

**IssaruWolf: Don't worry! Once this is finished, a new one shall emerge! XD**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Thanks!**

**screamattheskyx3: A sequel...? I'm not so sure about that but I'm making a new fic ;D I had to run 6 rounds around the school and my stamina isn't that awesome**

**sakura240: Incidently, I kind of like dense and clueless guys ;D Makes them real cute xD**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Yo-yo

That is the new sport or toy whatever takes your fancy that Kuukai has been addicted to recently. It's quite annoying when he swings that thing without a care for the world or rather the people walking on it. Even Amu has to keep dodging while talking to him. And no matter how much his brothers told him to stop swinging that thing in the house, he wouldn't listen and that resulted a lot of broken glasses. Luckily, they weren't that expensive or else Kuukai wouldn't have the bones to swing that thing at all.

"Souma-kun, it's really difficult to talk to you whenever you swing that thing." Tadase pointed out while trying to dodge the offending toy.

"It's a yo-yo." Kuukai corrected, not stopping anytime soon.

"One day you're going to hit someone with it." Tadase warned.

Kuukai laughed, "Come on Tadase, who would walk right into it? Besides, it's not like it will kill anyone and I seriously don't believe I can hit anyone with this. After all, ever since I've started playing with it, I haven't hit anyone yet."

"That's because either they were trying to dodge it or people don't dare to come here you." Tadase pointed out.

"I think you're exaggerating."

"I think I'm not. Oh well, here comes Yaya. Better be careful with that around her." Tadase warned.

Kuukai waved his free arm lazily, "I know, I know. What's the worst that could happen?"

He really shouldn't have asked that.

"Kuuuukaaaai~!" Yaya greeted, running over to him. "It has been so long since you've visited Yaya, you know? And Yaya is getting bored and wants to play with Kuukai! And what's that thing Kuukai is swinging?" Yaya asked, pointing at the yo-yo."

"It's a Yo-yo." Kuukai grinned.

"A yo-yo?" Yaya attempted to touch it, but Kuukai quickly pulled it back.

"Hey, you could get hurt." Kuukai scolded.

Yaya frowned and poke the toy. "But it looks so harmless…"

"Ever heard of never judge a book by its cover?" Kuukai grinned and once again shoot his yo-yo up into the air.

"Yaya doesn't understand any of this." Yaya frowned, "But it looks kind of cool…the yo-yo that is."

"You're just too cute." Kuukai grinned, ruffling her hair with his free hand.

It all went well until Kuukai suddenly lost control of the Yo-yo resulting it to hit against Yaya's head. Kuukai gasped in horror and kneeled down to pick Yaya up.

"Yaya, Yaya!" Kuukai shook her before bringing him to his house.

-x-

Kaidou raised an eyebrow at Kuukai carrying an almost-dead Yaya into their house. It isn't that exaggerating but that's what it looks like to Kaidou. "Hey, what's with her?" Kaidou asked.

"I accidentally hit her with my yo-yo." Kuukai admitted, laying her on the couch.

"No shit, I knew that toy is going to get you or the people around you in trouble. That's why I always makes sure to steer clear away from you." Kaidou stood up and went to retrieve the first aid kit. "You know how to use this right?"

"Of course I do." Kuukai said in indignation.

"Good because I don't want you to get jealous of me touching your girlfriend."

Kuukai frowned, "Yaya isn't my girlfriend."

"What? You mean all this time of the both of you having a crush on each other and yet you guys haven't signed the deal?"

"I don't get what you're talking about." Kuukai said.

"Curse god for giving me such a dense brother." Kaidou sighed, "Whatever, I'm not going to explain it to you either way. You have to find out for yourself. Thank god that you're the only brother who is this dense." Kaidou said and went up to his room.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Kuukai cursed.

And so he proceeds to help Yaya apply the whatever-cream and bandaged her head. He waited beside her for her to wake up in case she would need anything. It was then after a few minutes when Yaya finally opened her eyes.

"Yaya! Are you all right? I'm so sorry that I accidentally hit you with a yo-yo!" Kuukai apologized.

"Who are you?" Yaya frowned.

Kuukai gasped in horror, "You don't remember me? Holy shit! You probably got a concussion! Oh my fricking god, what have I done? Yaya! Yaya! I'm really sorry!" Kuukai exclaimed, placing his hands on Yaya's shoulder.

Yaya's shoulder shook, "Hahahahaha!"

"Huh?"

"K-Kuukai's expression is priceless! The best!" Yaya laughed.

"Yaya? Didn't you lose your memories?" Kuukai asked in confusion.

Yaya shook her head, "Yaya was just teasing you. Yaya is fine and would not lose her memories from such a little bump." Yaya reassured, "But Yaya finds it fun every time Kuukai gets panicky when something happens to Yaya."

"Yaya!" Kuukai scolded, "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry, Yaya just couldn't resist." Yaya smiled sheepishly.

Kuukai shook his head, "Never mind. I should be the one saying sorry since I was the one who hit your head with the yo-yo. I deserved that."

"It's only a little bump." Yaya repeated and touched her head. "The bandages are a little loose though…"

Kuukai blushed, "I didn't want to wrap it too hard in case you'll feel pain."

"Thanks." Yaya smiled.

Kuukai scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…so, are you really alright?"

"Yup." Yaya reassured, "Kuukai doesn't have to go that far with apologizing so many times just because Yaya got a little bump."

"Little? It still hurt right?"

"It's natural for it to hurt but at least it doesn't hurt now." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai grinned and ruffled her hair, "That's my Yaya. I can always rely on your hard head to take on anything."

Yaya frowned, "Hey! Yaya knows that was an insult."

"It's a compliment." Kuukai corrected before kissing Yaya on the forehead. "I'm really glad you're okay though."

Yaya blushed, "Kuukai…"

"Hmm?"

"I-it's nothing." Yaya smiled.

Perhaps someday, the two would finally get together. However, for now, they'd rather enjoy the moment together as friends first. And maybe with a little push from their friends, their crush with each other would be known very soon.

* * *

Tsk, tsk, tsk one more chapter left! One of my biggest accomplishment! WOOT! Please review!


	26. Zomg

YEEESH! The final chapter! CHEER EVERYONE! One of my biggest accomplishment has been achieved! My looooongest fic ever is completed! Okay, I'm getting a little bit too worked up. Anyway not only have I finished Guilty of Ignorance and uploaded a new fic, I have also thrown in a video of KukaixYaya as a bonus for those who have stuck with me from the beginning. Don't worry, those who supported me counts too ;D

The link to my youtube is at my profile or you can go to http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v = O _ 4WnfC7fOk

My first video so I can't promise that it's good xD Please comment on it too~

**MayaLamperouge: My brother is obsessed with it already ;D The other fic, Guilty of ignorance or the new one True love is closer than you think, is updated or uploaded. Please enjoy xD**

**RimaBalaBalance: LOL! I'm sure Kuukai is very sorry about it ;D And I agree with you on the 'brother is stupid part', mine is.**

**ChikaHoshi: It's only a yo-yo though ;D **

**shugobasket1266: I'm really sorry about the mistake though. Don't worry, I wouldn't forget the other fic too ;D**

**IssaruWolf: Thanks and the new one is up ;D**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: I've come to accept that anything that can swing in midair is dangerous. xD**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

Zomg

That's what he thought of when he came to Yaya's ballet class for the first time. It's not that he is surprised or shocked at how big the room is or how crazy the teacher is. No, it was what Yaya wore for her lesson. Not that it is very revealing on the top but on the bottom. And Kuukai actually thought that what if she didn't wear any panty. Let's just hope he didn't get hard on the spot.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Come on fairies." The teacher ordered.

All the time when they are practicing, Kuukai couldn't get his eyes off Yaya. It's like his eyes are glued to her outfit. Not only does it make her look cute, it also made her look…adult-like. And after the teacher has gone out as the session finally ended, Yaya sighed and plopped on the floor.

"Are you alright, Yaya?" Kuukai asked in worry, trying not to look at her bottom.

Yaya looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "Kuuuukaaaai, Yaya is tiiiiired."

Kuukai blushed very, very red. As if the outfit is not enough, she just has to use that teary look. "U-Um…just ha-hang in there, Yaya."

"Buuuut…" Yaya looked at her bottom, "It hurts too…"

"Yaya!" Kuukai exclaimed, blushing very red. He could've sworn that the little fairy is doing it on purpose.

Yaya blinked cutely, "Huh?"

"You little baby, you." Kuukai grinned, pulling Yaya into a very tight hug. "I swear that you're doing those things on purpose to look cute!" Kuukai squeezed Yaya even tighter. Looks like Yaya isn't the only one who is a sucker for cute things.

"Aaaaah!" Yaya struggled, "Help Yaya, Mai-ti!"

Maika grinned, "Why? You are obviously enjoying it."

"Yaya is not! Kuukai is hugging Yaya reaaaally tight!" Yaya squirmed.

"Aw come on, Yaya. A cute guy is hugging you. I think we should leave the two of you alone to enjoy." Maika waved and left the room along with the rest of the girls.

"Noooooo!" Yaya reached her hand for the door.

Kuukai finally released her, "Aw Yaya, you don't like me hugging you?"

"But Kuukai is hugging really tightly!" Yaya protested.

"That's what you get for looking so cute that I can't resist." Kuukai teased and pinched Yaya's cheek.

"Stop that." Yaya whined and rubbed her cheek.

Kuukai chuckled, "You're no fun."

"Uh huh, because Yaya doesn't like the pain and Kuukai is still hugging Yaya." Yaya pointed out.

"Do I have to let go?" Kuukai asked.

"Yaya doesn't mind but Yaya has to go and change." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai huffed, "You can change later. Besides, we still have a lot of time."

"Uh uh, Kuukai promised Yaya ice-cream." Yaya said.

Kuukai blinked, "Since when did I promise you that?" He asked, unknowingly letting loose of Yaya's waist.

Yaya giggled and slipped out of his arms, "Since now. See ya, Yaya is going to change."

"Hey! Come back here!" Kuukai shook his fist teasingly.

All he got was a little wave before Yaya disappeared into the changing room. Darn, Kuukai wanted more time to see Yaya's skin.

-x-

Zomg

That's what Yaya felt when she came along with Kuukai for his soccer practice. It's just so difficult to pull her eyes away from his sweaty body that made him look even…sexier. And those deep breaths he took while running makes it even better. Plus, that serious look on his face…

"Kuukai! Go for it!" Yaya cheered.

Kuukai flashed her a grin before continue playing and not long after, he made a goal making Yaya cheer. He always loved it when Yaya cheered for him. Finally, soccer practice is over and he ran over to the hyperactive girl.

"Kuukai, that was amazing." Yaya complimented as she handed him a bottle of water.

Kuukai grinned and accepted the bottle. "Of course, what do you expect? It's me who is out on the field." Kuukai drank the water, making the liquid trailing from his chin to his neck unknowingly making Yaya blush while staring.

"Kuukai would be even more charming if you try to be humble." Yaya pointed out after snapping out of her daze.

"Nah, I'm already charming enough. If I get any more charming, I fear the oncoming fangirls."

Yaya giggled, "Egoist."

"Hey, when did you learn that word?" Kuukai frowned.

"Oh, Nadeshiko taught Yaya. Since Yaya is doing bad at language, Yaya asked Nadeshiko to teach Yaya." Yaya replied.

Kuukai raised an eyebrow, "How could anyone fail their language?"

Yaya huffed, " Yaya doesn't know."

"Ah, don't worry. Next time I'll be the one to teach you." Kuukai grinned, ruffling her hair.

"No, because Kuukai wouldn't teach Yaya any scolding words." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai frowned, "I don't want you to use it against me."

"That's so unfair. Kuukai knows scolding words so Yaya should know them too."

"You don't see me using it against you." Kuukai pointed out, "And you just called me an egoist too."

"That's because Kuukai really IS an egoist." Yaya teased.

Kuukai huffed, "Whatever you say."

"Anyway Kuukai should change because Kuukai stinks." Yaya pointed out.

"I'm sure I don't smell that bad and I'm going to change once I get home." Kuukai said, "I'm so tired right now."

"Kuukai is just lazy." Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai grinned and leaned against Yaya. "As I remember, you are too."

"Kuukai! You're heavy!"

"Not as heavy as the one who consumes lots of sweets." Kuukai pointed out.

"Yaya doesn't care as long as Yaya can have sweets."

Kuukai grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You greedy little pig."

"Hey! Yaya is not a pig!"

"Yeah right." Kuukai grinned, closing his eyes.

Yaya blinked, "Kuukai? Hey Kuukai! Don't fall asleep on Yaya!"

* * *

Once again don't forget to visit my first Kukya video!

The link to my youtube is at my profile or you can go to http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v = O _ 4WnfC7fOk

My first video so I can't promise that it's good xD Please comment on it too~

Please review!


End file.
